Hard Hits
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Two boxers. Two different lives that will soon be intertwined. One is making his way up in the boxing world and the other is helping him get there. But when unexpected things happen, they have to learn to depend on each other. This is new territory for the both of them, but maybe a certain brunette and a firecracker blonde can help in more ways than they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all doing well. I have a few things to say so please bear with me.**

 **First off, I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating my others. They are all in different stages and will hopefully all be updated soon. Thank you for you continued support and I truly love you all!**

 **Secondly, I know I shouldn't be writing another story since I have like 6 in the works, but I couldn't help myself. This was going to be a one shot in my series, but there is so much behind this idea that I couldn't summarize it.**

 **Thirdly, this idea come from an amazing book series about MMA and the amazing taylorcochran's story "Tapout". Just the idea came from these two things and everything else will be my idea.**

 **And lastly, the UFL mentioned in this is not real and I hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He's amazed on how fast life can change. When you think you're all out of luck and then unexpectedly, out of nowhere see a ray of sunshine. It first happened when he finally got out of his shithole house and away from his angry and abusive father at the age of sixteen. It all started when he was just eight years old. His mother had suddenly died from cancer, not knowing she even had it until it was too late and then a few years after that, his father lost his job due to showing up drunk or not showing up at all. It all spiraled down from there. The house was falling apart since all his father did was drink, shout insults and cruel explicitness and occasionally punch him or the wall. Then the bills weren't getting paid and for some reason, he was blamed for everything. All that resulted in a deep hatred towards his old man and the world. But when he escaped, he was glad to be free and to finally be able to live fear free and breathe for once in the last few years.

Secondly, he stumbled across a workout gym one dark night when he was looking for somewhere to stay and found his calling in boxing. Boxing not only kept his temper and frustrations in check because he has a lot of it, but it also taught him enough to get put on the boxing map and out there for the world to take notice.

And take notice they did.

His last fight was one for the books. He was still an unknown, but was quickly making a name for himself which grabbed the attention of Bryan "Tornado" Thomas, the top welterweight champion. Thomas' team called the gym, scheduled a fight and within a week, he was center stage. He was nervous for the fight, but ready to show everyone he had the skills to make it in the big leagues. And a show is what everyone got. Tornado was good, fantastic even. He was quick, direct and obviously well trained, but the one thing he was lacking was natural instinct. He was so busy choreographing his next move in his head, he ignored his opponent's movements and in the first round got knocked out. Or in boxing terms, K.O. The audience irrupted in cheers and for the first time in his life, this was his moment and he felt like he was good enough for the attention and could be as great as Tornado.

And he is good enough. More than good, which is how he ended up at Matthews' Mayhem. He was stunned when he got the invitation that Joshua "Mayhem" Matthews wanted him to train at his gym with some of the best boxers around. His life was changing, definitely for the better and he couldn't be more ready for it.

OoOoOoOo

He pulls his old beat up truck into the parking lot and feels slightly out of place as all the other cars look shiny and new, but none of that matters. He's here to fight. And nothing else.

Quickly grabbing his bag from the passenger side, he jumps out and surveys the place and area. It's not too shabby, clean and quiet and he can definitely get used to living around here. He makes his way to the front door and as soon as he opens it, he's greeted with the smell of sweat and the sound of grunting and yells.

Yep, definitely home for now.

He watches a guy in the ring closest to the door throw a quick few jabs to his opponent before they dance around each other and then the loud, abrupt noise of a strong punch hitting the hanging punching bag catches his attention next and it feels like he's a kid in the candy store, looking at everything with awe and excitement. He's so into his thoughts he doesn't see a group of guys walking towards him until one of them loudly shouts, "Hey, new guy."

Snapping his head to the left, he sees Josh and two other guys; one heavy weight and one middle weight who's close to his size.

"Uh, hi," he answers simple, giving the three a nod.

"Lucas Friar, right?" Josh asks with a smile as he extends his hand out.

"Yeah," Lucas replies as they shake hands.

"I'm Josh or better known as Mayhem. And these two knuckleheads are Peter aka Shark and Jake, the Troublemaker," Josh introduces with a smirk.

"Thank you for inviting me. I'm a fan of your fights and it's nice to meet you guys," Lucas politely continues.

"Of course, man. We want and take the best fighters and make them the greatest UFL fighters in the world. But this journey won't be easy. There will be long days of conditioning and skill assessments before you even get into the ring. On top of that, we recommend you have a clean diet and get used to interviews and being filmed all the time. We don't tolerate slackers or disruption. This is a business and your future. If you can't respect that, then you should leave now," Josh lays out very bluntly.

"I understand. I'm here to work," Lucas assures him with a straight face.

"Good. So, I'll give you a tour of the facility, introduce you to the others and then we can talk in my office," Josh explains with a smile as the two start walking through the gym.

The place is bigger than the outside shows and is filled with all the latest equipment. Everything is orderly and the people he meets are cool and welcoming. He can't help but smile as he knows this is one of the best decisions he's ever made.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Josh wonders as they take their seats in his spacious office an hour later.

"It's amazing," Lucas praises.

"Thanks, we think so too. It took us a little while to get it to this point, but all the pain and stress was worth it. This is not just a gym to practice fighting in. We've built a family dynamic here and I hope you can accept that we're all going to be here and in your personal space. We're here to guild you, help you and most importantly support you," Josh retorts, leaning back in his chair and studying the young man across from him.

"I wouldn't doubt that and I hope so too. I haven't had much support over the years but I'm willing to include you all in my life," Lucas mumbles honestly, feeling a certain amount of comfort.

"That's all I ask. I have a gut feeling you'll like it here. Now, I just need you to sign these forms while I grab your keys," Josh announces, handing over a few pieces of paper.

"My keys for what?" Lucas inquires with raised eyebrows.

"For your apartment. What'd you think, that we'd leave you on your own when you've only just arrived?" Josh questions, his tone suspicious as he tries to keep a straight face.

"I, uh. I don't really know," Lucas stutters out in confusion.

"I'm just messing with you. I mean, well you do still get the apartment. It's yours until you can make enough to move out on your own. Everyone starts there. I did," Josh chuckles at the memory.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Lucas nods and then focuses on the forms and starts reading them.

"Don't mention it. I'll be back," Josh waves off as he exits his office and heads down the hallway, shaking his head with humor.

He enters a smaller office used for storage, boxes lining the farthest wall and walks over to the file cabinet that also has a hideaway drawer at the bottom for safe keepings. Retrieving the keys, code and address, he feels good with his decision in inviting Lucas to train and fight with them. He's seen videos of his fights and though he's rough around the edges, he has something different about him and that makes for an interesting challenge. And one he's ready to take on.

With a grin on his face he returns to his office and sees Lucas reading over every word on the forms. "Uh, dude. You don't really need to read all of it. It's just formalities for when the UFL checks our records. The papers basically say that you won't sue the organization or myself if anything happens to you and that you won't sell us out for bigger profits. Which you won't, correct?" Josh probes with narrow eyes.

"Of course not. And I understand the risks," Lucas insists firmly.

"I know you do," Josh calmly voices as Lucas swiftly scribbles his names on the forms.

"Is this all?" Lucas asks, passing the forms back to Josh.

"For right now, yeah. Once you get into the circuit, there will be other forms you need to sign. But we have some time before that," Josh shares and then moves along. "Here are the keys, security code and address. Go, make yourself at home and get some rest. Tomorrow is when the real work begins. Be ready for the unexpected."

The warning isn't a 'threat' but Lucas knows it means business. "I'll be ready," he affirms as he won't let them down. "Thanks for everything."

"I look forward to that. And it's nothing. But you can thank me becoming the best and wining," Josh suggests with a smirk.

"You can count on it," Lucas finishes with a firm, promising nod as he grabs his bag, gives Josh a nod goodbye and heads out with a smile. This is it.

He puts the address in his phone once he's inside his truck and on the drive he tries to stay humble. He can't cocky. Not yet. He still has a lot to prove and a lot of work ahead.

The apartment isn't too far the gym, no more than twenty minutes and once he has his three duffle bags around his arms, he starts to makes his way to his apartment only to run right into someone, quite literally. He tries to catch himself, but with all the extra weight from his bags, he can't stop his momentum and falls right on top of the stranger.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he hurriedly apologizes and moves into a seated position in front of them.

"It's all right and I'm fine. I'm sorry too. I was in a rush and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the person explains as the voice catches Lucas by surprise.

He finally focuses on the person with the sweet voice and sees that the person is a girl. A very pretty girl with memorizing brown eyes and long flowing brown hair. He spots her soft smile next and instantly feels his heart rapidly beating. She making him feel something he's never felt before and it's fucking terrifying. Hell, they don't even know each other. But right off the bat and at this exact moment, he knows she is something special and suddenly he hears Josh's words echo back into his mind, "Be ready for the unexpected."

And this is unexpected indeed.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. Let me know what you think. Should I continue it?**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the support, reviews and follows and favorites for this story! It should be a fun ride and I'm excited.**

 **For those of you who follow my others stories, I FINALLY updated Wild Side and Changing Strokes. My one shot series will be up next and then Complicated Web.**

 **You guys are the best and I love you all!**

 **hopewings6: Thank you. It should be an interesting journey and I hope you like my other stories too!**

 **Guest: Yes! I updated on last week, hopefully you saw and like I mentioned earlier, the other is coming. And right!**

 **madelinecoffee: Thank you so much, I definitely will and I'm excited!**

 **Guest: Thank you and I will!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Thank you and I will! Aw, I'm glad and I like it too! It really is and he will!**

 **Guest: I will and thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a daze, the smell of flowers and sweetness fills his brain. He can't seem to focus, but he sees hurried movements in front of him as the blurry figure goes further away and then is right in front of him again. He tries to speak, his mouth opening and closing a few times and just when he finally pulls his head out of the sand, the loud thud noise brings him back to reality and just in time to see the girl rushing towards the parking lot.

"Well, I'm a complete moron," he grumbles to himself he watches her disappear and then notice his bags at his feet. "And she's very polite."

Hastily picking up his bags, he walks through the rows of apartments, searching for his until he reaches the back section. He comes across bigger looking apartments, only four levels high, nods in approval and then swiftly walks up the few flights of stairs and finds his home for the next year or so.

Unlocking the door and putting in the code, he's surprised at how nice the place is. Modern furniture and a nice TV set is the first thing he notices when he steps inside. The kitchen is up to date with the refrigerator and cabinets fully stocked and as he drops his stuff on the kitchen floor, he takes his surroundings in. The apartment is perfect. It's definitely not small and has minimal stuff, but it still gives off a homey atmosphere and he realizes that he's a lucky son of a bitch.

He enters the master bedroom and starts to unpack his belongings, knowing he has to do it now or else it will never get done because he'll be too lazy to do it later. He takes a long, hot shower, washing away the long drive and day and after feeling refreshed he heads back to the kitchen for a quick meal, knowing he'll need all his energy for tomorrow.

He finds the refrigerator full of vegetables, meats in the freezer and decides on a simple stir fry with brown rice that he can also have tomorrow night. Thirty minutes later with a plate full of hot food, he sits in front of the TV with a tray on his lap and relaxes. He's never actually had time to put his feet up and unwind in the past few years and it's nice to not have to worry about the cruel outside world.

After watching ESPN for a few hours, he cleans up the kitchen and does the dishes before heading off to bed, but also knows sleep will be limited because tomorrow feels like the first day of school and he'll be honest to admit, he's nervous as hell. But also adrenalized. He's been training for this moment for years and is ready to go.

OoOoOoOo

He tosses and turns all night, is up before the sun rises and is a half hour early to the gym. Sitting alone in the parking lot allowed him to think about things and the one thing that keeps popping into his mind is the brunette haired beauty from last night. On the few glances he saw, she looked to be around his age and had a bounce of energy. Almost instantly he was hooked, but as soon as that that comes to mind, he quickly shakes it away. He can't get distracted right now and girls are on his 'no list' for that very reason.

The sounds of other cars takes him away from his pity party and he snaps into work mode. He meets a surprised Josh at the door and two share a quick handshake before entering.

"I'm surprised you're here so early," he calls out over his shoulder as he starts flipping on the lights.

"I couldn't really sleep so I thought I might as well get my day started," Lucas answers honestly.

"Excitement or nerves?" Josh wonders with a small smirk.

"Uh, a little bit a both," Lucas mumbles.

"Good. Those emotions will keep you focused and on your toes. We're happy you're here, Luke, but you also need to put in the work. Are you ready for that?" Josh questions with seriousness taking over his demeanor.

"I am," Lucas nods firmly.

"All right, that's what I like to hear. You can go stretch out and loosen up before your day begins. And just to let you know, these first few days will be long and boring," Josh says as he's walking away and heading up the stairs to his office.

For the next thirty minutes or so, he does his normal warm-up routine of stretching and a little cardio before two people, one dressed in business attire and the other in a tracksuit enter the gym and stare in his direction. He stares right back, his expression blank, but he gives them a nod as he hears Josh running down the steps.

"BT, Dr. Asher, thank you for coming," he greets, giving the two gentlemen bro hugs and handshakes.

"Mayhem, looking good my friend," BT chuckles, his deep voice carrying throughout the gym.

"And it's not a problem. You know I'm always happy to help," Dr. Asher responds with a small smile.

"Thank you both. I'd like to introduce the newest fighter to the club," Josh grins, getting right to business and calling out, "Lucas," waving him over.

Lucas jogs over, his expression only slightly relaxed as he politely says, "Hello," and extends his hand.

Both guys accept the gesture with smiles as Josh keeps his smile at bay and establishes, "Lucas, this is BT or to you, Brandon Throne. He's a friend of mine and one of the best fighters I know. He's here to help get you started on the proper techniques and skills for this league. And this is Dr. Asher. He and his team will set you up on a beginner's diet and give you tips on how to stay fit and healthy. He'll also be the one to patch you up if you get injured. Any questions?" Josh asks curiously.

"Just a few," Lucas replies, looking between the three men.

"Shoot," BT nods with interest.

"Not that I'm not grateful for all the help because I am, but why do I need another trainer when you and the other boxers are here? And to be honest, I hate diets," Lucas shares openly.

"To answer the first part, BT is here to show and teach you through everything you need to know to fight in the big boys club. True, we're all here and you will practice fighting with us afterwards, but you have to reach our level the proper way first. We all went through training to get stronger, faster hits and quicker knockouts, so trust me. This will definitely help you. And maybe diet isn't the right word to use, but you will have certain food restrictions that Dr. Asher will explain. So, are you ready to get started?" Josh inquiries as he claps his hands together.

"Yep. Let's do it," Lucas nods enthusiastically.

"Great. Let's head into the conference room so BT, Dr. Asher and I can direct you through everything," Josh finishes as the four walk towards the room.

When they enter the big room, it is set up like a small doctor's office and binders are placed around the long table sitting against the wall.

"Let's get you weighed for so I can work out a meal plan for you," Dr. Asher proposes as Lucas slips off his shoes and steps onto the scale.

Dr. Asher hums at the number, scribbles something on his piece of paper and then closes the file. "Is everything okay?" Lucas questions with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Everything is fine," Dr. Asher waves off Lucas' concern. "You're just between weight classes at the moment. After one month of your meal plans and workout sessions we will see where you are at."

"Okay. Do you prefer a certain weight class for me?" Lucas probes, looking at Josh.

"No, we don't. We don't run like that and force our fighters to fit into a box. We work with where you are at and go from there. We want you healthy, that's all," Josh expresses truthfully.

"Josh is right. Being healthy is the number one priority. You need to listen to your body and to us. This isn't a cake walk for the weak," BT adds in a serious tone.

"Understood," Lucas retorts quickly.

"All right, kid. Let's get to work," BT announces, moving to a new topic and giving the other two a nod before walking out the door with Lucas right on his heels. "I'm going to warn you now, you'll probably hate me by the end of the day, but in the end, you'll see the results I wanted to get. Exercises one through ten are the normal rundown. You'll be running a mile or two, doing sit-ups, push-ups, some agility work and weighs. I'll time you on your run and all that and we'll go from there. Treadmill, now!"

Lucas follows instructions and runs a pretty decent two miles at a little over eleven minutes, but when he's down in sit-up position, he barely does two before getting stopped, is shown the correct way and given some pointers on execution. However, the help doesn't stick with him and he continually gets stopped for doing it wrong. It's the same when he does his push-ups and from there on, it all goes downhill.

He eats a quick lunch a few hours later and then goes back to his 'training' that feels like he is being criticized on every little thing. And by the time they get to the weights, that session is the worst. He isn't a super strong guy, but he is strong and can lift more than what BT is giving him.

"Stop scowling at me, kid. I know you can probably bench and lift more than this, but it's not all about muscles. It's about your mentality and using everything the right way," he clarified and motions Lucas to lie down on the bench.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," Lucas grunts as he lifts the bar and then is told to stop. "What now?"

"You don't need to death grip the bar. That tension isn't good for your forearms. Just give it a fairly strong hold with an even pace. You'll feel the difference," BT calmly explains as Lucas listens to his directions.

After doing a few sets of everything, BT calls it a day and the two walk back up to the conference room. "So, how did it go?" Josh asks curiously.

"Fine," Lucas grumbles taking a seat on the opposite side on the smaller table.

"Not too bad," BT adds on. "The next few weeks should be a breeze.

"I'm glad to hear that. And Lucas, Dr. Asher has your meal plan all set up," Josh continues as Dr. Asher slides over a binder to him.

"It's not too difficult and all you really have to change is not indulging in a lot of sweet, sugary foods and snacks. Also, your main focus is on protein and healthy carbs to keep your energy and strength up. I put a shopping list inside and a few recipes," the doctor shares with a small smile.

"Thank you," Lucas nods and then awkwardly looks at the three.

"You can go punch the standing punching bag for a little bit of you want and then call it a day," Josh offers in a cool tone, seeing the tense expression on Lucas' face.

"Thanks," he sighs and swiftly picks up his stuff.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier and tomorrow we'll go over it all over again," BT calls out before the door closes.

"Was he okay?" Josh wonders with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's good. I see potential. He's eager to fight, but right now, he needs to learn patience," BT shares in a soft tone.

"Don't we all," Josh lightly chuckles. "But at least he wants this. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," BT smiles and exits to the office.

OoOoOoOo

The next day is the same routine and Lucas is surprised that he is in fact tight and sore in certain areas. That what BT told him yesterday really was beneficial to him and his training. And from here on out, he would just listen, follow and be the student.

OoOoOoOo

Two weeks later, he feels stronger, is more centered and finds his mind to be calm and now laser focused. He's amazed that so little can change so much. He can now run faster and longer without losing his breath and his weight training is slowly increasing. He now understands why baby steps are so important and that his body needs careful, steady results.

"Okay, kid. That's good for now. Take a break and we'll pick it back up in fifteen," BT says with a satisfied grin as he hands Lucas a water bottle.

"Thanks," Lucas agrees as BT leaves him to his privacy.

Once alone, he goes to the punching bag and starts on some easy combinations when minutes later, the sudden noise of a loud crash catches his attention. He moves out to the center of the gym to see the commotion, but it's so crowded he decides to go back and work on his form.

But after like ten minutes, the noise is still going on so he yanks off his gloves and heads out to see what the big deal is. There's a group of guys standing by the front door and as he catches a glimpse out the window, he sees the problem and is not happy. No, he's pissed and seeing red.

"What the fuck happened?" he shouts loudly, glaring at the group.

"Don't know, man," one guy mumbles, stepping away from the rest.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is this some hazing ritual because I'm the new guy?" Lucas hisses out, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Nah, bro. We don't do shit like that. Or at least not this bad," another guy replies with a harsh expression.

"If you didn't do it, then who the fuck hit my car?" he barks out, anger filling his body.

"Um, that would be me," a voice says from behind him. "And I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the damage."

Lucas spins around so fast he almost loses his balance, but when his eyes meet the short female, his mind is even more confused.

"I don't care about the damage. My truck's old anyways," he grunts. "What I want to know is why you ran into it and who the hell you are."

"Well, I ran into you because my car obviously has some issues and my brakes failed me," the girl responds simply and without backing down from him and his rising temper. "And I'm Maya."

"Okay, Maya. Thanks for the horrible explanation. But I want to know who you are and why you're here," Lucas repeats, his glare holding hers as she looks at of place.

"I'm here because-," she starts to answer before getting interrupted.

"She's my wife," Josh joins in the conversation and tells Lucas what he wants to hear as he walks over to Maya and places his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer into his side.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your support on this story! It's going to be a fun ride!**

 **And for those of you who follow my other stories, my one shot was updated yesterday and Complicated Web will be up next!**

 **hopewings6: Aw, thank you so much and haha, she should have! I'm excited too and here it is!**

 **Guest: Hehe, I know right!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: I know, right! Those two. Totally, poor Lucas. Embarrassment all around. Lol, I'm pretty sure that ran through his mind. Yes, luckily he kept his cool and you don't think when in shock and anger. And yeah, Josh does like him. Fun indeed!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Cute, right and lol, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Marissa Davis: Thank you much much! I'm glad you like it. Yep, totally! And here it is!**

 **volleyballer82: Thank you so much and I'm excited too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo-your wife?" Lucas repeats, feeling his stomach twist and feeling like a complete jerk.

"Yep," Josh nods with a happy grin as he kisses Maya's temple.

"I'm, uh. I'm sorry for my temper, attitude and being rude," Lucas apologizes as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good. And I too am sorry about your truck. Like I said earlier, I'll pay for the damage," Maya waves off Lucas apology and follows it up with one of hers.

"Yeah, Maya's right. We'll help with whatever you need. And I can hook you up with a car and a good repair shop," Josh adds.

"Thank you both. I'll check my truck and see the how bad the damage really is. If I can still drive it, it'll be just fine," Lucas counters, surprised by all their help.

"Okay, man. Whatever you need, just let me know. Don't be afraid to ask for help every once in a while," Josh sincerely tells him.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Lucas mumbles and gives a short nod.

"Anytime," Josh nods at Lucas and then faces his wife. "And you and I are going to have a little chat in my office."

Maya stares at her husband and is about to say some snarky remark, but when he raises an eyebrow at her, challenging her, she detects the expression that he means business.

"Fine," she sighs, knowing she shouldn't push it as she gives Lucas a quick wave over her shoulder before walking away.

Josh copies his wife's action, giving everyone a swift nod and then takes a deep breath and follows Maya.

Once inside his office, he closes the door and turns around to see his wife standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed.

"What's with the look, My?" he questions gently as he stays where he's at.

"I know you're about to lecture me, so go ahead," she replies coolly.

"I wasn't going to lecture you," Josh snaps back, his lips turning down into a frown.

"Real cute, babe. Just get it over with so we can go on with own day. I'm already late," Maya continues, glancing down at her watch.

"Fine," Josh sighs. "You know your car has issues, so I don't understand why you continue to drive it. And what plans do you have today? I thought you were with Riley all day?"

"First off, I know my car has problems, but it's my car. I love it because one of the first things I bought myself and we've been through a lot," Maya responds, her tone becoming softer at the end before pulling herself together. "And Riley had to do something this morning. I was actually on my way to her when the car started acting up. And now I have to call her to let her know I'm stuck here and that she needs to pick me up."

"I know, baby. The car was part of your deal. The two of you came together. And if you still want to drive it, I'll ask Robbie to take a look at it. As for Riley, you know the rules," Josh counters firmly.

"Thank you, hubby. I knew there was a reason I married you," Maya beams, walking over to Josh and giving him a kiss. "And as for your rules, they're stupid."

"No, they aren't. It's smart thinking. I'm only protecting her," Josh retorts in a low voice.

"Josh, she doesn't need protecting. She needs to live her life. And besides, don't you trust your fighters? Riley hasn't been to the new gym since you opened and that was almost a year ago!" Maya questions and points out.

"I do trust them. They're the best group of guys I know. Even Lucas. He only started a month ago, but I can see his loyalty," Josh answers truthfully.

"Then what's the problem?" Maya presses with confusion.

"They're still guys. Anytime they see a female, they practically drool and become idiots before trying to hit on them. They'll see Riley and see female. They'll try to get with her. I just know it," Josh grunts, his shoulders tensing.

"Then set some ground rules. Like you did with me," Maya smirks slyly.

"U-uh," Josh stutters. "How'd you know about that?"

"Dude, really?!" Maya laughs loudly. "When I first started coming around the only two people who talked to me were Peter and Jake. Every other male hardly looked my direction. And when by some small chance I did talk to someone, they were super polite and talked to me like I was their grandmother or something. At first I was a little offended, but then one day I started a conversation with Zack and things were going good. We were having an actual, normal conversation until he looked up, stopped talking and froze. I briefly glanced over my shoulder to see you standing there with your arms crossed over your chest. And at that moment, the light bulb went on on my head. You were possessive over me."

"I was not possessive," Josh pouts with narrowed eyes.

"That's adorable that you don't think so. But you were and still are. And I love you for it. Being loved that way makes me feel special. That's another reason I married you," Maya gloats with satisfaction and then with tenderness and love.

"You deserve the best. So does Riley. I'm only looking out for her," Josh sighs, walking away from Maya and heading to the chair behind his desk.

"I know and you're doing great. But Riley's twenty-two. She's young and is beginning her life. Let her live her own life her own way and make mistakes like we all do. But when she's sad, angry, happy or in trouble, she'll come to you. She always does because she trusts you. And she loves you. We both do," Maya assures him as she sits on the edge of his desk.

"You're right. She's an adult and I need to treat her like one. And I promise to not interfere in her life. At least not yet," Josh gives in, feeling an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm proud of you, baby. I know it'll be hard at first, but trust her. Trust me. And trust yourself. Also, when you talk to the guys, don't make a big deal out of it and keep it simple. They'll listen to you and respect what you say because they actually like you," Maya smiles as Josh nods and then moves his head in circles to loosen up.

"You're right, again. And like we said earlier, we're adults and can have a civil conversation," he concludes as he stands up and gives Maya a hard kiss before walking out of the office.

Maya watches the door close and grins to herself as even though her husband can be stubborn, she loves the hell out of him. She lets out a breathy laugh and realizes her needs to get back on track as she quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Riley knowing things are about to get interesting.

OoOoOoOo

Josh reaches the ground level, surveys the group of guys and bites his cheek before shouting, "Can I have everyone's attention!"

Within seconds the noises stop and everyone walks closer to Josh who has a blank expression on his face.

"Is everything okay, Josh?" Peter wonders loudly.

"Everything's fine. But I have something important to say. My niece Riley will be stopping by within the hour. You can talk with her, but do not flirt with her or make her uncomfortable. If she talks to you, all right. But do not pursue her today or in the future unless she gives you the green light. Do I make myself clear?" Josh questions sternly.

"Yes!" everyone answers rapidly.

"Okay, thank you. You can go back to work," Josh nods approvingly, feeling only slightly better about this.

He takes a few steps back to the stairs before getting stop by a cautious voice.

"Josh?" they call out.

"What's up, Lucas?" he asks when he turns around.

"Um, this may be a stupid question, but why are you so concerned with us flirting with your niece. How old is she?" Lucas inquires with curiosity.

"She's twenty-two. Just graduated from college and is starting her new job in a few months," Josh shares honestly and then wants to kick himself for telling Lucas about her.

"Ah, got you," Lucas nods and then swiftly turns around and walks away.

"Well, at least he's not interested," Josh says to himself as he watches Lucas literally run from him.

He walks back to his office to see Maya tapping away on her phone as she's sitting at his desk and he can't help but smile as it's a sexy sight.

"Hey, my gorgeous wife. Did you get a hold of Riley?" Josh probes after staring at her for a few minutes.

"I did, my crazy but dreamy husband. And she's actually on her way. She should be here in a few minutes, so if you want to go guard the door you better do it now," Maya jokes as she gets up and gives him a hug and quick kiss.

"I won't guard the door, but we can go down there to keep an eye on things," Josh settles, draping his arm around Maya's shoulder to keep her close.

When they reach the ground level, the two talk with a few of the fighters closest to the door before spotting a silver car pull into the parking lot. Most of the guys don't seem to notice it, but as soon as the person steps out of the car, all eyes are on them and Josh grinds his teeth to keep quiet. Maya subtly watches out of the corner of her eye and when she sees Josh doing nothing, she silently praises him and is proud of her work.

"Riley!" she greets happily when the brunette opens the door.

"Maya!" Riley copies as the two walk towards each other and embrace in a hug.

"Hey, Ri," Josh welcomes next as he moves to hug her once the girls separate.

"Uncle Josh!" she cheers gleefully, hugging him tightly. "Great place!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't bring you by sooner," he apologizes guiltily.

"No worries. You were busy. I understand," Riley responds with a smile and then turns to notice everyone stating at her. "Um, hello," giving a timid wave.

"Riley, these are the guys. Everyone, this is my niece, Riley," Josh introduces as everyone choruses a, "Hi" or "Hey" to her.

Lucas hears all the voices from the weight room and as he walks out to see Josh's niece, he stops dead in his tracks and feels his heart drop. Standing there, right by the door is the brunette goddess he can't stop thinking about. He's happy, shocked and most importantly, screwed. Of course she has to be Josh's niece. The one girl Josh warned them about. The one girl he can't pursue until she's ready. Hell, they don't even know each other, but she still invades his thoughts and drives him insane. Well, this will make his rule easier to follow. But still, he can't deny that small feeling in his gut. Fuck...

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Thanks again for everything and I hope you like it!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! First off, I want to thank everyone for all the support! My followers tripled and I'm beyond grateful and humble. Hopefully you'll stick around and I won't disappoint…lol.**

 **Secondly, I don't know which will come first but both "Greatest Team" and "Changing Strokes" are in the works and will hopefully be out next week! If you guys want, you can vote on it!**

 **And lastly, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been sick for the past three weeks and am finally feeling better. So hopefully, I'll get more chapters out sooner than before but no promises.**

 **hopewings6: Me too. That's totally his personality and oh…maybe…who knows. Thank you!**

 **Guest: It'll be coming soon. Well, kind of. But aren't they? Lol. And they really are! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Right! Josh is totally doing all that! And omg, so right! Thank you!**

 **madelinecoffee: Thank you so much! Right! It's so funny and kind of awesome! Yep, Maya and her car. I loved writing it! And thanks for that. I'm excited too! It should be fun!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Yeah, I love Joshaya too! And you're totally right! Haha, I'll work something out with her car, don't worry! He totally has the personality and I agree, it was funny! Thank you!**

 **volleyballer82: Me too! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **xxAmy: Definitely not and thank you!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: Thank you, me too and I hope you'll like it!**

 **: Thank you so much and me too. That's totally his personality. And there will be a few (though I haven't thought them all out yet) and hopefully! I will and that means a lot!**

 **Brenna: Aw, thank you so much! It should be a fun ride and totally funny! That's true and isn't it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **ShadowAngel100: Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He's uncomfortable with this new revelation, but he can't help but smirk at her as she's enthusiastically talking with Josh, Maya and some of the guys. Her smile is bright, full of hope and sunshine and he actually finds himself relaxing. Well damn. Being here is really changing him. But he's not here for any other reason than to fight and to be the best.

He watches the group talk for a few more minutes, a small part of him wishing to be a part of that, but the second he sees Josh and Riley leaves the group and walk in his direction, he rushes back inside the room like a scared little girl.

Pathetic. Most definitely.

He doesn't want to slam the door shut and bring attention to himself because they're getting closer by the second, but once again, that's an idiotic move on his part because her scent of vanilla and flowers enters the room as she walks by and his mind completely turns to mush. It's absolutely absurd on what's happening to him.

He shakes his head to clear all thoughts of her and then paces the room, trying to refocus on his job and training. He can't get distracted. Not now. Not ever. After swiftly walking the room for a good solid five minutes, he's more calm and collected and decides to get back to his workout only to realize that he's out of water.

Well shit.

He peeks through the small opening of his door and sees everyone working and training and there's no sign of Maya. Which is good for him and his sanity. It means Riley is gone and he can finally get back to work. With a new happier attitude, he walks out the door, turns to the right to go to the kitchen and the second he takes a step forward, the softness of a body and the enticing scent are in his arms as he stumbles a few steps back from the sudden impact.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the frantic voice apologizes.

"It's fine," he replies curtly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just super clumsy, thank you. Are you okay?" the soft voice answers as they slightly separate.

"I'm good," he responds, trying not to look into the bright brown eyes.

"That's good. Once again-," the voice continues before getting cut off.

"Hey, Buddy. Hands off," Josh shouts sternly as Lucas instantly let's go of the person and they stagger backwards. "Are you okay, Riles? Was he giving you trouble?"

"I'm fine, Josh. And you should actually thank this gentleman for saving my life," Riley retorts with a grin.

"Really? And why is that?" Josh counters with raised eyebrows.

"Because he caught me right before I fell. I could have seriously injured myself," Riley tells him simply and playing the part well.

"Mmhmm, all right. Thank you, Lucas for saving my nieces' life. And Riles, get out of here," Josh groans as he rolls his eyes.

"Will do. Thanks again, Lucas and bye Uncle Josh," Riley chuckles as she gives Lucas a quick wave and Josh a peck on the cheek and then practically skips away.

Both guys watch the happy brunette walk away as one is confused and the other just shakes their head. "She's going to be something else," they both think, knowing there isn't anyone sweeter than her.

Once the girls leave with smiles on their faces, Josh looks over his shoulder and sees Lucas' gaze still in the direction of his niece as he swiftly hits in the back of the head. "Don't even think about it," he warns seriously before walking away.

"Don't worry," Lucas says to nobody as this girl will only cause him grief. He just knows it.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, any time Lucas sees Josh, he's staring at him with narrow eyes and watching his every move. Yeah, things got awkward real fast. But he isn't going to let his personal life interfere with his training. This is his job and life and he can't screw it up already. BT is also helpful during his time and kept him busy and focused.

The following week, Dr. Asher is back to check on Lucas' development and for once in the past few weeks he gets good news. Lucas' weight slightly increased from the muscle he's gained and now he's finally classified as a middleweight.

"Everything looks good Mr. Friar. Keep up the same regimen and you'll be good to go," Dr. Asher nods with approval.

"I will. Thank you, doctor," Lucas promises as the two shake hands.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Ash. We'll be in touch," Josh smiles, giving the older man a quick hug and then walks out with him.

"All right, dude. You're making great progress. Now that you have a weight class, I'll work up a new workout routine to help your training and get you really into fighting form," BT shares with a small grin as he starts to walk around the room and gather different binders. "Tell Mayhem I'll have a program for you by tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," Lucas nods as BT exits the office shortly after.

After a few minutes of silence, Josh returns and stares at Lucas with a blank expression. Of course Lucas notices the unfriendly demeanor as he's been receiving this look for weeks now and just wants to leave before Josh kills him.

"Uh," he mumbles. "BT left to work on my new training program. He wanted to let you know he'll have one by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Josh replies curtly and then lets out a long sigh as he pulls out the chair in front of him. "Take a seat, Friar. We got something to discuss." Lucas follows the instructions without question, but feels like a kid in trouble and having to talk to the principal. "What are your intentions with my niece?"

"Um, I don't have any," he answers honestly.

"Are you saying you're not interested in my niece?" Josh presses with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know her well enough to answer that," Lucas says kindly.

"Would you want to get to know her better?" Josh inquires, his expression never changing.

"Maybe in the future. But right now, no," Lucas tells him with complete seriousness.

"Why not now?" Josh wonders curiously.

"Because I came here to fight, not to find a girlfriend. And if I'm being honest, I'm not very good at relationships," Lucas lays out bluntly.

"At least you got balls and can tell me what you really feel and are being straightforward. I appreciate that. And now I'm going to be honest with you. I saw something between the two of you. Call it an intuition or something like that. I know it sounds girly, but it is truth and I can read people pretty well. I know that if you both want to be together it could work. But I don't want my niece hurt in any way. If the two of you pursue this, I need you to be completely, one hundred percent in this. You have to care about her like she's the most important thing in your life. Relationships are hard, but they can work if you really put in the time and effort. Hell, look at me. I'm a married guy and love it. But it wasn't always easy. We fought and didn't see eye to eye, but I love Maya. More than anything in the world. And that's the main point of it all. Love. And last piece of advice, don't fuck up. Plain and simple," Josh openly states with a smile and small shrug of the shoulders.

"Got it," Lucas settles as his brain is trying to process everything that just happened.

"Good. And the very last thing, I swear. I'm putting you into the rotation for evening clean up. It's pretty simple as all you have to do is mop the floors and sanitize the machines, weights and rings. It shouldn't take you too long and you'll be earning extra money for your personal expenses. Also, you'll have time to yourself so you can work out your stress and enjoy the quiet," Josh finishes as he gets up from his chair.

"Okay. Uh, thanks. When do I start?" Lucas asks, following Josh's actions and standing up.

"Tonight after everyone leaves. The keys to lock up are in the kitchen drawer next to the coffee maker. Just put them back there after your two weeks are over," Josh says over his shoulder as he leaves Lucas with so many questions.

OoOoOoOo

The days that follow are intense, long and tiring. BT's new training is like two steps up from where he was before and a lot more demanding. The techniques are skillful with precision and Lucas is learning more about his body movement and weaknesses. And even though every day after training he feels exhausted beyond belief, he feels stronger and feels a new confidence slowly settling in. He's going to be a kick ass fighter who's going to win.

Of course he does his nightly duties and cleans every part of the gym, but the silence that Josh praised about is not welcoming. He gets into his head too much, doubting himself and every once in a while, the thoughts of Riley and his conversation with Josh creep in head and it gets him all out of sorts. A girlfriend was way, way down on his list. Wait, girlfriend? Where the hell did that come from? That sounds even crazier. What's happening to him?

The next day he brings his headphones and listens to the downloaded songs on his phone. They're old country songs, the perfect distraction and they remind him of his momma. Bless her heart. She was a fighter. A freaking warrior queen. The woman he looked up to the most. She was in incredible woman and even though she's probably shaking her head at him for choosing fighting, she'd be so proud of him that he found his home and has a future to look forward to.

OoOoOoOo

Two days later it's the same routine. Josh looking at him with a careful expression, BT literally kicking his ass in hand to hand combat and staying late to clean up. He had just finished cleaning the mats and most of the equipment when the loud pounding on the front door scares the shit out is him and causes him to hit his head against the metal side of the machine.

Muttering curses under his breath to the moron who is at the door, he stomps over to whoever it is and is ready to cuss them out, but suddenly stops short when he sees Riley looking in. Feeling his heart drop, he quickens his pace and runs to the door, unlocking it and practically pulls her inside.

"What the hell are you doing out this late, Riley?" he questions in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry to stop by like this, Lucas, but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd drive around and familiarize myself with the city. Also, I was hungry so I picked up a late night snack. But then my car started making funny noises and it randomly started to smoke and then it died,' Riley explains, catching her breath.

"What about your cellphone? Couldn't you call a tow company? Or Josh or Maya?" Lucas wonders as he leads her to the bench by the receptionist's desk a few feet away from the door.

"I could have, but my battery is low and I wanted to save it until I got some place safe and where I could charge it. So, thank goodness someone was here," Riley shyly smiles.

"Yeah, lucky you", Lucas sighs as he rubs a hand down his face and then stares down at the brunette beauty who seems to be fine, just quiet. "How far did you walk?"

"Um…I ran like four blocks," Riley admits, looking down at her lap and twisting her hands together.

"Damn it, Riley. Four blocks in the fucking dark? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Lucas loudly roars as his gut coils with what? Worry? Anger? Relief? Maybe all three? Either way, he is feeling something he's never felt before and is not happy about it.

"I know it was dangerous, but I didn't want to sit in my car all night and I have pepper spray and knew the gym was close," Riley tires to reason as she's still looking at her lap.

"Thank god for that and at least you're safe now. I'm sorry for yelling at you," Lucas apologizes softly as he awkwardly pats her shoulder in friendly comfort. "There are a whole bunch of chargers in the kitchen drawer by the light switch. Maybe one of them fits your phone. In the meantime, you can use my cell and call Josh. Do you need anything else? Water? Food?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Lucas. And thank you for helping me. I appreciate it and I knew you were a nice guy under all that tough exterior," Riley smiles as she finally looks up and catches his intense stare.

"I wouldn't go that far. Here," Lucas grunts as he hands her his phone and then walks away, needing space apart from her because the way he's feeling right now has his mind all confused.

He doesn't want to feel this protective pull to her and he most certainly doesn't want her stationed in his brain. But whoever said life was fair?

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Let me know what you think! And don't forget to vote if you want!  
**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your support on this story! I'm excited for it and hope you'll stick around! I love you all!**

 **hopewings6: Right! He's definitely in a battle. Yeah, I didn't know which way I was going to go, but it was fun writing Josh being cool, but just you wait! And thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Isaiah Flamez: All I can say is, just keep reading! Thank you!**

 **Ash543: I know. That must have been hard for him…lol and haha, that's true! Fate definitely played a role and you're welcome! I updated Changing Strokes last week so if you didn't see, check it out!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: Yeah, it seems like I did the opposite…but just wait. He really has no choice…lol. Thanks for your review in Changing Strokes and you're welcome!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: That section was fun to write and it did seem that way…lol. But who knows…Oh, fate definitely has other plans!**

 **Guest: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your vote and possible review (it would help if you put a name to it J) and since you like Rucas so much, my one shot series will probably be up next and that will be about them!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Brenna: I know! Apparently you all were expecting the reversal, but who knows?! Fate definitely keeps putting them together and thank you! Thank you for your review on Changing Strokes and you'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He makes himself busy in the kitchen and can only hear bits and pieces of Riley's conversation. He can't tell who she's talking to but no matter who it is, both Josh and Maya would be mad at her for what she just did and he can definitely hear Miss calm and collected having a temper as her voice rises every so often. And for some reason, that makes him smile.

"Pull it together, man," he grunts to himself as he gets two water bottles out of the refrigerator and grabs a few protein snack bars from the cabinet before walking back out to his misery.

He sees her pacing back and forth, sighing softly with each answer and when she turns around and spots him, her smile brightens as she quickly announces, "Uncle Josh, I swear I'm fine. Here's Lucas and he can tell you the truth since you're not listening to me," and takes the snack bars out of his hand and replaces them with his phone so he can talk.

"Uh. Hey, Josh," he greets awkwardly, shoves the water bottles into her hands and then takes a step backwards.

"Lucas, thank god you're there. Is she okay, man? Like really okay?" Josh questions in a panic.

"She's okay. She's fine actually. I think she's just a little flustered at the moment," Lucas tells him honestly.

"I'm not flustered! I'm upset that my car broke down!" Riley shouts loudly from behind him.

"Did you-," Lucas wonders with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I heard," Josh immediately retorts. "Maya and I are on our way. Thanks for keeping her company," as the sounds of quick movements could be heard over the line.

"It's not like I have a choice, but it's no problem. See you in a few," Lucas finishes as he hangs up, slips his phone back into his pocket and then stares at Riley with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Um, sorry about that. Josh wouldn't listen to me and since you were right there," Riley explains and retakes her seat on the bench.

"It's fine. But just curious, what would you have done if I didn't show up?" Lucas wonders with narrow eyes.

"Well, I would have either gone searching for you or hung up on him," Riley answers simply, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Ah, I see," Lucas nods and tries to keep his smile hidden. "Anyways, they're on their way."

"Okay," Riley accepts with a sigh and then bites her lip. "Lucas, I'm glad you were here, but it's almost ten o'clock. Why are you here so late?"

"I was training. And it's also my week to clean the gym," Lucas replies truthfully without giving too much room for her dig further into his life.

"When is your first fight?" Riley continues with her questioning, her attention now fully on him. Which isn't what he wants.

"How do you know I have a fight coming up?" Lucas inquires, keeping his expression blank.

"Because you're new here and are training super hard well into the night. Josh's gym and reputation are both remarkable, so you must have something special for him to be pushing you this hard," Riley counters, not put off by the wall Lucas has built around him.

"I'm not special, just dedicated," Lucas brushes off, his stance ever stiffer than before.

"It's all the same. But anyways, good luck," Riley concludes as seconds later, bright headlights are seen followed by a car flying into the parking lot.

The two watch Josh jump out of the car and run to the front door as Maya takes her time and slowly follows her husband. Lucas meets Josh at the door and the second the door is open, Josh rushes over to Riley and kneels in front of her, inspecting every inch of her body.

"You're okay," his sighs with relief, slowly leaning back on his heels.

"I'm okay. I told you I was on the phone," Riley mumbles, awkwardly trying to move away from her uncle and his concentrated gaze.

"And I tried telling him that too, Riles, but you know how he is," Maya joins the conversation and gently motions for her husband to stand up.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about my niece. You're my responsibility," Josh reminds her sternly.

"I'm not your responsibility. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself. And all my parents asked of you was to keep an eye on me. Not coddle me," Riley snaps as she stands up to face him and then takes a deep breath and apologizes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Honey and you're absolutely right. You're a grown woman who can take care of herself and will ask for help when she needs it," Maya says in a calm voice.

"Thank you, Peaches. And Uncle Josh, thank you for your concern, but you need to trust me, okay," Riley states bluntly.

"I do trust you, Riley. I'm sorry if you think otherwise. It's just hard to finally accept that you're grown up, living you're own life with your new job and don't need me anymore. But I respect you and will take a step back until you need me," Josh settles with a smile.

"I'm always going to need you, Uncle Josh, you're family. I just need to make my own mistakes and find my own path in this crazy world," Riley adds with her own smile and hugs Josh tightly.

"I know. And you're going to do great things," Josh assures her with another quick hug. "Now, about your car. I'll call Robbie and have someone pick up your car tomorrow and see what's wrong with it," as he makes a note in his phone.

"Thank you," Riley nods as she picks up her purse. "It's been a long day. Can you drop me off at my apartment?"

"Of course. But you can stay with us so you'll have a car to drive tomorrow while yours getting fixed," Maya offers with grin.

"That would be great. Thanks, My," Riley smiles and then turns to face Lucas. "And thank you for letting me crash your evening and for keeping me company."

"Not a problem. And it's your Uncle's gym, you're welcome anytime," Lucas returns with a forced smile, showing the others he's not bothered by it when in truth, it's the worse thing for him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But I'll be pretty busy so you probably won't see a lot of me," Riley finishes in a soft voice before turning back around and walking towards Maya to loop her arm through hers.

"Yeah, thanks man. I really appreciate your help tonight. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow and be ready to work," Josh smirks, giving Lucas a quick salute and follows the girls out the door.

Over the next thirty minutes, he wraps up his duties of cleaning the rest of the gym and then as Riley said before she left, he calls it a night. It's been one hell of a day.

OoOoOoOo

The night morning before the sun comes out, Lucas is already at the gym and talking with BT who is more excited than usual. He wouldn't tell him anything, but from the look of things it must be good news. And indeed it was. Josh set up his first fight. He was fighting a newbie guy like him in two weeks and couldn't be more ready. BT thought he was as prepared as he could be and Josh and the other guys helped him put the final touches on his performance as they fought against him and gave him important key points to remember.

The next handful of days consisted of nonstop fighting and his body and mind loved the challenge. He was getting stronger by the day and was more focused than ever before. Which was a breathe of relief as this fight is the first step into the major circuits.

With only one week left, BT and Josh were on him about everything. From his movements to reaction times. To when to push and when to pull back. Granted he knew some of his moves were sloppy, but he also knew what to do and was getting frustrated by the persistent nagging.

"Lucas, remember. Focus on Zack's weaker side and when he strikes at you with his dominant arm, shift your body to his other side and aim from his torso or leg to knock him down or off balance," Josh yells at him while they're fighting in the ring together.

Lucas grunts in reply, watches Josh carefully and does what he's supposed to do, swiping his leg under his back leg and knocking him down on his ass.

"Good. That's better. I like that you don't immediately lunge. Keep that as your strength," Josh applauds, getting up and going back into his stance.

The two continue fighting a few more rounds with Lucas continuing to surprise Josh with his skills.

"You're good, bro. If you fight like that, you're guaranteed to win. Just, stay focused on him," Josh breaths out heavily as the two gulp down water from their bottles.

"Thanks and I will," Lucas nods in understanding.

"Okay. One more round and then we'll call it a night," Josh smiles as they get back to the center of the ring and start fighting.

BT, who was upstairs, but watching the fights between the two nod in approval and makes a few mental notes on areas to work on. But for the most part, he's pleased with the kid. He's a fast learner and a good student. He'll go far if he continues down this path.

OoOoOoOo

A few days later in the middle of the afternoon, Lucas had just finished a fight with Jason when he sees Josh walk out of his office with a box that's overflowing with what looks like party supplies.

"Throwing a party or something?" he questions with a grin when Josh is walking towards him.

"God, no. I'm terrible at that kind of stuff. This is actually for Riley," Josh responds with a smile as he shifts the box in his arms.

"Riley's throwing a party?" Lucas probes with raised eyebrows.

"No, she's not," Josh chuckles. "Take a few hours off and come with me."

"Uh, I don't know. I have no idea what's going on and I need to practice," Lucas explains in confusion.

"If you come with me, you'll find out. And take a break, you deserve it. Also, with your fight only days away, it's better to keep your fights and workouts simple.

We can't risk you injuring yourself or getting over exhausted," Josh counters with a light smile, but firm tone.

"That won't happen, but fine. Give me five minutes to shower and change," Lucas grumbles and walks away to the locker room.

Seven minutes later, he joins Josh outside and sees Peter standing next to his car. Giving Peter a nod in greeting, Josh tells Peter where to go and then tells him to follow him and within minutes they're on the road and driving through town.

During the drive, Lucas doesn't know what made him want to join Josh to see Riley. He's supposed to be keeping his distance from her, but obviously he can't seem to stay away. Well hell.

The drive is short as fifteen minutes later they're pulling into a school parking lot and he's even more confused.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" he asks Josh when he exits his car.

"Just follow me," Josh smiles, grabbing the box out from the back seat and then walks into the big campus.

The three walk past a group of people who wave and smile and as awkward as it is, he finds himself returning the gesture. They continue down the hallway before turning down a shorter hallway and heading to the open door at the end. Not knowing what's going on, he tentatively takes a step inside the classroom and nearly trips over his own feet as he notices Riley who is walking back and forth in a very simple but sexy navy dress.

"Hey, Riles. I brought over the last of your decorations," Josh suddenly greets, breaking him from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley screams, holding a hand to her chest. "You scared the crap out me. And thank you so much," and then beams at her uncle as she walks over to retrieve the box.

"Sorry for scaring you and it's not a problem. Maya said you were almost done so I knew I had to come soon," Josh teases, giving his niece a hug.

"I am and thank goodness for Maya," Riley laughs as the sound makes Lucas' heart skip a beat. "I totally forgot this was still in your closet. And oh. Hi, Peter. Lucas. I'm surprised to see you both."

"Hey, Riley. Josh thought you could use some help so he asked me to to come along since I'm done for the day," Peter answers with a wave.

"And, um, Josh thought I needed to take a break," Lucas stammers as he shifts from side to side.

"It's very sweet for you guys to come by, but really, I don't have much left to do so you don't need to stay," Riley retorts, taking all of the banners and miscellaneous decor out of the box.

"Riles, come on. We're here to help so put us to work. And besides, with the four of us, you'll be done on no time!" Josh pushes, wanting to lend a hand.

"Hmm, fine. Down the first hall you came up, there's an empty classroom with ladders and stuff. You can grab those and help me hang these banners," Riley gives in and rolls her eyes.

"Great! We'll be back," Josh instantly replies as all three head out.

While the guys left to get the ladders, Riley uses her smaller ladder to tape some posters on the cabinet doors. She's so into her zone and humming to herself, she doesn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching and when the sudden deep voice catches her off guard, she loses her balance. Bracing herself for the fall, she closes her eyes and expects to hit the hard ground, but instead, she lands in strong arms and inhales that familiar scent.

"Thank you for catching me," she whispers, trying to calm her breathing.

"No problem," the voice mumbles gruffly and then quickly places her on her feet.

"It seems like you're always catching me, Lucas," Riley nervously chuckles and puts a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It does. Are you okay?" he questions, moving to a different topic.

"I'm fine. I guess I need to pay better attention to my surroundings," Riley half smiles and pulls herself together as Josh and Peter return seconds later.

"Okay, Riley. We're ready to help and work," Josh states happily as she gives them directions and then goes back to her own work.

The three guys work together pretty well and every so often, Riley gets the feeling someone is looking at her and when she casually looks over her shoulder, she sees Lucas staring at her with an intense glare. What in the world is happening right now?

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I apologize for this late update as well. Life is busy and crazy and I'm sorry for not writing as often. I do however appreciate all your support, love and patience.**

 **First, for those of you who only follow certain stories, I updated "Changing Strokes" last week so please, check it out if you like Rucas and Joshaya!**

 **Secondly, for those of you who are waiting for my other stories, don't give up hope yet! I'm slowly working on them!**

 ** _Important! Please read: So, as I was writing this chapter, I realized that I'm using things from both boxing and MMA. If you guys don't mind, I'll continue writing how I am, because this is all fiction, but if you want the proper and formal things, I'll gladly stick to something and make it right. Please, let me know! And I guess it I don't hear anything, I'll stick to_ what I'm doing. **

**Thirdly, I wanted you all to know that thanks to somuchlovexoxox, I've joined Joshaya appreciation week that starts on November 9- November 15! Check it out as it will be amazing and I'm excited to write with all these incredible people!**

 **And lastly, I'm pretty sure my one shot series will be up next!**

 **Also, shout out to somuchlovexoxo for pushing me to get this chapter out!**

 **hopewings6: Aw, thank you so much! That means so much to me! And haha, right?! I had fun writing Josh like that too!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Isaiah Flamez: I can't give that away…lol. You'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Brenna: Lol, you got that right! And I have to agree, it was adorable and fun to write. Really lucky and thank you so much! Glad you're liking this!**

 **xxAmy: Aw, maybe a little bit…but you know that won't stop him! Yes, perfect place to land indeed! Thank you!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Love it too and omg, right?! It's going to be a train wreck for everyone…lol. But you know he only does it out of love. Honestly, I think it's just in his nature, but who knows…you've giving me things to think about! Me too! I think so too.**

 **Ash543: Haha, right! Exactly! It'll be fun to write and thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and I'm happy to hear that!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: He definitely is and you're welcome! Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **: Thank you! Hopefully…lol. Maybe…and same here. I hope I wrote the chapter the right way.**

 **Guest: Maybe…and you'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After her uncle's surprise visit with Peter and Lucas in tow, Riley is pleased and thankful for all their help, but confused on what she's feeling for Lucas and that very strange look he was giving her. It wasn't sweet and nice by any means, nor was it angry and irritated. It was more like he was studying her and sizing her up. Which shouldn't be a shock considering that's part of his job as a boxer. But she gets the sense that he doesn't like her so the fact that he's so intense around her makes her want to stay away from him, but also makes her want to find out more.

Darn it!

Why does everything need to be so complicated? Well, at least it will be a while before she sees him again as she starts teaching on Monday. And hopefully the next time they meet, she'll have a better handle on things.

OoOoOoOo

But luck was never on Riley's side as when Saturday evening rolls around, Maya comes over to her apartment with a bag full of clothes for her.

"Um, My? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's with the shopping bags?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, this?" Maya replies with a guilty smile.

"Yes, Maya. All those bags of clothes. What's going on and why are you acting so weird," Riley questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well, the short answer is we're going out tonight," Maya grins happily.

"No," Riley instantly shoots down.

"Too bad. You're coming with me whether you want to or not," Maya tells her firmly.

"And if I don't?" Riley pushes back in a challenge.

"Then I'll pick you up and throw you in my car. I may be smaller than you, but you know I'm way stronger," Maya states proudly.

"I would argue that, but the last time something like this happened and I tried to get away, you tackled me to the ground and I had bruises on my arms for days! So fine, where are we going this time? To the new club that opened up last week? A party? A bar?" Riley begins to list off as she's not happy about this.

"Nope. None of those places. Tonight we're going to the dark side," Maya chuckles, glad she doesn't need to 'fight' her best friend and niece in law.

"The dark side? Maya, tell me now!" Riley demands to her best friend back as she's digging through the bags all around the floor.

"Chill, Honey. It's nothing bad. And since I know you won't move until I tell you, we're going to Lucas' fight tonight. To show support to the newbie and to the gym. Oh, and most importantly, to show support my very sexy husband who is also your uncle," Maya shares simply.

"Yes, I know Josh is my uncle, Maya! Thanks for the reminder," Riley snaps back sarcastically. "As for the fight, you make a good point, but I don't know. I mean, we're not really friends with Lucas and I wouldn't want to be a distraction to anyone."

"First off, don't think about Lucas, solely. Think about Josh and his gym and all the hard work he's put into it to make it what it is today. Which is, one of the best training gyms in New York. Secondly, Josh was kind of against it too, but I sweet talked him into letting me come along as long as I had someone with me and lucky for you, I chose my best friend. And don't worry. Peter will be sitting with us during the fight to make sure we're safe," Maya explains everything, trying to ease Riley's mind.

"I think you more than sweet talked my uncle, but I don't want to hear about it. And I hate that you're talking me into this too!" Riley groans in disbelief.

"Hey, what can I say? It's one of my most favorite specialties," Maya laughs smugly, handing Riley a bag with her outfit.

"Don't push it," Riley warns, snatching the bag out of Maya's hand and stomping down the hallway to change.

Pulling out the articles of clothing, Riley grunts under her breath as she can't believe she's going to wear this. But this is what happens when you have a sassy and confident best friend.

Minutes later, she walks back out to her living room to see that the two of them are almost matching. Both of them have black skinny jeans, but while she's pretty in the conservative white lace tank top, Maya is fiery in her deep v red tank top and with her simple black ankle boots, Maya's boot are knee high with thick heels.

"Damn, Riles! Look at you. You're sexy, girl," Maya hollers happily and with approval.

"Thanks, My. And you look incredible! Josh is going to lose his mind," Riley compliments with a smile.

"That's the plan, Honey. Now let's go!" Maya winks, grabbing her purse and then Riley's hand in enthusiasm.

"Oh gross, Peaches," Riley gags and then yells, "And you owe me. Like a huge, huge favor," as they're practically running down the stairs and outside to their cars.

The whole forty minute drive, the only thing going through Riley's mind was how this was a bad idea and how she never should have listened to Maya. But then, she's slightly happy for coming. She's always going to support her uncle and she's seen him box a lot over the span of his career and now to actually see him as a leader and boss makes her so proud of all he's accomplished and what he's going accomplish in the near future.

She's used to the rowdy crowds, but the amount of people here tonight leaves her speechless. What is a debut fight looks more like a championship match and she's excited and nervous for what the rest of the night will hold.

Following Maya around towards the back of the building, they stop to show their ids at the gate and Riley is surprise and greeted by an old friend.

"Riley Matthews, is that really you?" the person asks with glee as they bend further down to look in the car.

"It is. How are you, Tommy?" Riley replies back with a grin.

"I'm good, can't complain. And I'm excited your uncle chase our venue for his fight. It's bringing in so much business for us," Tommy exclaims, his smile never leaving his face.

"Our venue? Do you own this property?" Riley wonders with interest.

"We do. My dad and his business partner bought the place a few years back and after things get squared away, it's mine. So I guess that business degree I was always bitching about really did come in handy," Tommy chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I told you it would," Riley laughs along with him. "And I'm so happy for you."

"You did and thank you! You were always the smart one in our group. Well, I'll let you head in now. It's great to see you and enjoy her fight," Tommy shouts, getting into the spirit of the night.

"Thanks, Tommy and it's good to see you too. And tell Gina I say hello," Riley waves goodbye.

"Will do. Later Riley!" Tommy concludes as the gate opens up for her.

She drives in and quickly finds Maya standing outside her car and once she parks and exits her car, Maya is right next to her.

"Who were you talking to at the gate?" she questions curiously.

"My friend Tommy. You remember him don't you? He's tall, black hair and always wore nice outfits. He's also dating Gina," Riley starts to explain as the two walk into the already loud building.

"Oh, I remember him! Does he work here?" Maya probes as she flashes a card to the guard at the door.

"Yes and he'll actually own the building soon," Riley answers simply.

"Sweet. Maybe this could be one of our places to hold events in and we can get a really good discount," Maya smiles with hopefulness.

"Maya, he's our friend. We won't take advantage of that," Riley scowls.

"Okay, okay," Maya sighs, putting her hands up in defeat. "Let's go say hi to everyone and then find good seats."

The duo weaves in between the busy back room until they find Josh, Lucas, BT and a whole bunch of guys from the gym huddled together.

"We came to fight. We came to win. But most importantly, we came to show everyone our newest fighter who will break every barrier," Josh chants loudly as everyone yells in support and agreement.

Once they break apart, Josh swiftly spins around and grabs Maya by the waist to bring her close to him.

"It's like you can sense how close I am," Maya giggles, kissing Josh on the lips.

"I can because you're my wife," Josh counters with a grin, giving Maya one last sexy and breathless kiss before hugging his niece. "Thanks for coming, Riles."

"Of course, Uncle Josh. And good luck, Lucas," Riley utters with a small smile.

"Thanks," Lucas grumbles, giving her a nod and then focuses on something else.

"You girls' should go get your seats. It's getting close to fight time. Yo, Pete!" Josh calls out as his friend jogs over.

"Ladies, always a pleasure. Let's go, shall we?" he smirks, as he leads Maya and Riley out to the main stage.

The three talk about Lucas' opponent and random things until the lights go out and bright lights hit the boxing ring and the two doors on opposite sides of the building as LL Cool J's "Mama Said Knock You Out" is heard blaring from the speakers and the crowd goes wild. Lucas and his opponent, Zack 'The Panther' Conner both make their way to center stage as Lucas modestly waves to the crowd and Zack encourages them more by waving his arms around.

Once their fight gloves are on, the two meet in the center of the ring as the referee joins them and lays down the rules, urging them a clean fight. Both fighters agree and then the bell rings and they start their first fight of three.

Zack 'The Panther' immediately attacks and punches Lucas continuously in the ribs and face along with knees to the stomach and suddenly gets the upper hand. Lucas can hear shouting all around him, but he can't focus on everything so he hones in on his intuition and let's 'The Panther' do his thing and use up most of his energy before finally breaking free and landing a few good hits for himself before getting decked in the jaw and falls backwards. He gets up in a snap and is ready to fight, but the time runs out and the bell signals the end of the first fight.

The referee runs to the fighters to make sure they go to their separate sides and once Lucas is in his corner with Josh and BT, he gets hydrated, massaged and a very blunt pep talk.

"Okay, Luke. Now that you got a feel for how he thinks, you got this. Just stay calm and focused," Josh whispers as he takes the water bottle and towel out of his hands and replaces them with his mouthpiece.

"Yeah, I got this," Lucas replies with a small mumble as he stretches out his neck and then rejoins Zack in the center of the ring.

"Round 2", the referee yells as the bell sings and the two go at it again.

Zack instantly lunges towards Lucas, but Lucas is ready and smarter this time around and swiftly dodges the fist coming his way and aims a hit right in Zack's stomach. Taken by surprise, Zack stumbles back and Lucas uses this opportunity to attack. Hit after hit, he takes Zack down a notch until he's on the ground with him on top.

All too fast the round is over and with the score tied, Lucas feels like he found his stride and is ready for the win.

"Smart move, kid. Keep that momentum up," BT praises as Lucas wipes down his face.

"Thanks and you bet your ass I will," he nods, getting hyped up for the last round.

When the bell rings for the last time, both fighters take more cautious approaches and dance around one another, only throwing a punch or two for half the fight as both coaches are screaming plays, instructors and for them to do something! And then, when the clock starts ticking down, Lucas pounces on Zack with a such strong combination that Zack has no other choice but to try and block each hit without getting any of his own in and as he lands on the mat with a loud thud and doesn't get up for ten seconds, the bell rings and the match is over.

Cheers erupt all around the building and as Lucas helps Zack up, the two shake hands and Zack nods and says, "Good fight, man. You're a clever fighter."

"Thanks and you too. You definitely gave me the challenge," Lucas replies, earning a light chuckle from his opponent.

The referee holds up Lucas' hand as the winner and instantly, Josh and BT are by his side and lifting him up on their shoulders as the noise seems to get louder and louder.

After a few minutes of glory, the three walk back to the locker room and after lucas finishes the needed requirements from the medical staff, Josh explains the last part of the night.

"Great fight, Lucas! We're so happy and proud of you. And I know you hate talking to reporters, but you have to do it. Especially since this is your first win in the league. Just answer a few questions and BT and I will take over from there."

"Yeah, all right. I can do that," Lucas agrees and quickly changes into a shirt that showcases the gym and some comfy sweatpants.

The trio walk back out towards the ring where a handful of reporters are standing in a group, taking pictures and thrusting microphones in his face.

"Lucas, Dan Mitchel from SportsFBK. Tell us, how does it feel to win tonight in your debut fight?" the reports asks with a smile.

"Well, Dan, it's pretty awesome if I'm being honest. I trained hard and MMA is my life. I love it. But I also have to give credit to 'The Panther', Zack Conner and Matthews Mayhem. Zack is an incredible fighter and gave me amazing fight. And Matthews Mayhem is the best gym in the world with remarkable people and coaches. I owe tonight to them," Lucas answers honestly.

"Lucas, over here!" another guy shouts out. "Dylan March from The New York Live Newspaper. Speaking of Matthews Mayhem, tell us how it was working with two legends like Mayhem himself and BT?"

"It's really amazing. They are not only great coaches who push me and the other fighters to be better everyday and improve our techniques and styles, but they're awe-inspiring people. We have a good team and family," Lucas responds with pride.

"Mia Ford, Boxing Magazine. Lucas, since you just won, are you thinking of a fighting to go by. Something that signifies you and your potential?"

"Oh, um, I haven't really thought about that," Lucas admits with a laugh.

"You may haven't, but we have. I think 'The Wrangler' fits him," Josh smirks.

"Hmmm, yeah. I can see that," BT miss with a grin.

"Right?!" Josh settles. "But we'll let the man of the hour sleep on it. And since he did just win, we'll let him go and answer a few more questions for you."

At that statement, the reporters get even more excited and Lucas uses this time to slip away and head back to the locker room to pack up his stuff so he can head out and get some much needed sleep. But as soon as he opens the door, he sees Riley sitting on one of the benches by the office room.

"What are you doing back here?" he probes in a harsher voice than intended.

"Oh. Hi, Lucas," Riley squeaks out in surprise. "And Maya's using the fancy restroom in the office."

"Oh," lucas grunts in return.

"Um, good fight tonight. Congrats," Riley continues in a soft voice as Lucas walks past her.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas mumbles, grabbing his stuff out of the locker.

He hears Riley sigh and wants to kick himself for being so rude, but his rule still stands. No distractions. But that also doesn't mean he needs to be a jerk when she gives him a simple compliment that means nothing more than what it is.

"Hey, Riley," he calls out as he sees the office lights flicker on as that means Maya will be our shortly.

"Yeah?" she murmurs, slowly looking up to catch his gaze.

"Thank you, really. And thanks for coming. It means a lot to know I have people I actually know cheering me on," Lucas utters in a soft tone.

"You're welcome," Riley shyly smiles as Maya exits the room and asks, "You ready, Riles?"

"Yep," she nods and hurriedly joins her friend.

"Cool. And good fight, Lucas. There's hope for you yet!" Maya grins, looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Maya," he mutters, giving her a head nod before the girls exit the back door.

He can hear their laughter before the door closes and he finds himself smiling. Why? No idea. But it's a nice change. And after tonight, things are definitely going in that direction.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been around lately and I thank you for your continuous support! I love you all!**

 **For those of you who don't know, I, along with 6 other amazing authors joined together for Joshaya Appreciation Week a few weeks ago, so if you haven't checked them out, please do so and show your support to everyone involved. Each one shot is labeled "Joshaya Appreciation Week: Day…"**

 **I will probably update 'Changing Strokes' next, then my one shot series and then I'll see what I'm feeling from my other ones.**

 **hopewings6: Haha, right! Yes! Love Josh and Maya and omg, me too! That would be so sweet! Thank you and I can't wait either!**

 **Isaiah Flamez: Just keep reading!**

 **Guest: Haha, thanks and me too!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **DancingGoddess: You're so welcome!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Yes! They are so in love and I'm having fun writing this sweet side of them! Haha, I'll try my hardest! And right?! Joshaya is like, the couple in this! You know Josh is always a weak man where Maya is involved. Don't feel bad and that thought never crossed my mind…gald he was wrong too! I agree and think so too!**

 **Guest: Okay. Thank you and you're welcome! Keep reading to find out!**

 **Sam: Of course i remember you! How are you? And i do! Its aznmissy.**

 **guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Keep reading and here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Going off his first win was a huge high for Lucas. He felt stronger, more confident and most importantly, he was finding himself along the way. He knew people thought all types of fighting was fighting, no matter the description, but with boxing and MMA, it gave fighters a purpose. It gave them structure and an outlet to release whatever they're feeling. And strangely enough, he feels different. More accomplished and welcomed in the fighting community. That means something to him considering he doesn't have a family anymore. It means a lot more than anyone can understand. He's grateful for Josh and BT and will do anything for the guys at the gym. He's found his home, at least for the time being and he's happy. Happier he's been in a long time.

The only thing bothering him now is Riley. He can't stop thinking about her. She's like a continuous ray of sunshine and that affects him more than he thought it would. He knows he needs to stay away from her, but he can't help but look for her at his fights. He's won the last six, but at the one when she wasn't there, it was the closest match he's ever fought. And now, every time Maya comes around to the gym, he secretly hopes Riley's with her. Which is a blessing and curse as she's not most of the time. He's losing his mind and doesn't like not being in control. He has to get a grip and he has to do it soon.

"Hey, Luke. You got a second?" Josh asks a few days after his most recent fight.

"Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?" Lucas questions with concern as Josh's expression is blank.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. Just, follow me," Josh replies in a low tone as they walk up the stairs and head towards the big conference room.

Lucas has never been scared of much, but Josh's attitude and the fact that they're meeting in the other room is definitely making him nervous. "Uh, are you sure things are okay? You seem quiet," Lucas mumbles, hating to feel so uneasy about this.

"Do you trust me, Lucas?" Josh inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Lucas quickly retorts, not doubting his answer.

"Good. Now let's have a little talk," Josh finishes with a nod as he opens the door to darkness.

Lucas takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and when Josh turns on the lights, everyone shouts, "Congratulations!" in perfect harmony.

"What? What's going on? It's not my birthday or anything," Lucas stutters in surprise.

"We know," Josh chuckles and then explains with a huge grin, "You've been invited to fight in the UFL heavyweight competition circuit!"

"I have?" Lucas repeats with furrowed eyebrows. "But how? I've only been fighting for a few months."

"And you've been winning. That's all that matters to them. Of course you won't be fighting right away. We have to get you more trained and polished for the big leagues and once we think you're ready, you'll do some small fights before actually competing. But don't worry. You'll be there in no time, my friend. Welcome and congrats," Josh cheers with happiness.

"Wow. Thanks! I can't believe I'm actually here and am going to compete," Lucas murmurs, still in a state of shock.

"Well, believe it 'The Wrangler'. It's great and you've definitely earned it. Now, enjoy the party before the real work begins," Josh laughs loudly, patting his shoulder before walking away and joining the party himself.

Lucas finally snaps out of his daze and mingles with some of the guys as this is what he's been training for. This is what he needs in his life right now. To compete against the very best and find out where he stands. He wants to be a champion like Josh and BT, and he will one day because he's a determined fighter with nothing to lose.

Over the next days, Lucas gets the run down of the circuit rules and what's expected from him and then watches countless videos of fights from the past year. Though some of the fighters aren't fighting anymore, he's watching the techniques from both fighters and is learning new skills and tricks that should help him, but he's not counting on that alone. He still has his raw talent and sharp intuition that has got him this far.

But every once in a while, when Riley comes by or he hears her name, he loses focus. Which isn't good. Not good at all. He can't get distracted now. Not when he's so close to fighting in the major circuit and proves to himself that he's good enough to be there.

OoOoOoOo

Three weeks into his advanced training, he's sparring with BT when the scent of sweetness crosses the room and catches him off guard for a second. But he quickly regains focus and continues fighting. It's

only when the scent becomes so strong that he completely spaces out and BT hits him in the jaw and sends him stumbling to the side where he hits his head on one of the corner pillars.

"Shit, Friar! Are you okay?" BT shouts, stunned, as he runs over him as he's lying dazed on the ground.

"Lucas!" Riley also screams as she tries to rush over to him, but gets stopped by a few fighters.

BT helps Lucas sit up and notices that there's a cut right above his eyebrow. "Damn, kid. What the hell happened? Why'd you lose focus?" he starts to question as he waves over guys to help him.

"I don't know what happened," Lucas lies. "I guess I was too much in my head and trying to figure out your next move before you attacked."

"Colin, Max, I need you two to help me get Friar down from here," BT begins orders and then looks in Riley's direction. "Riley? Can you help as well?"

"Yes. Of course," she nods swiftly.

"Thank you. Can you please wet some towels from the kitchen and meet us in the locker room?" BT asks hurriedly as the three guys start to carefully move Lucas.

"On it! I'll be there in a minute," Riley responds as she runs towards the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm fine. It's just a little fall," Lucas waves off as he tries to move out of the hold the three have on him.

"It may be a small fall, but I still need to check you out," BT sighs as he hops to the ground and extends a hand to Lucas who reluctantly takes it with Colin and Max jumping down right after him and holding his back and then quickly back away as Lucas lets out a low growl.

"Sorry, bro," Max says and stays a good distance behind Lucas and BT, not wanting to rise on Lucas' hit list.

"Easy, kid. This will only take a few minutes and then we'll call it a day," BT whispers they walk through the doors of the locker room.

"I don't need a break, but that won't make a difference will it?" Lucas counters with a groan.

BT remains silent and then walk further in, Riley is already there with a bowl of water and a handful of towels.

"Thank you, Riley. I appreciate your help. Can you give us a moment?" BT asks in a soft voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she stammers and blushes as she turns around and speed walks away.

Lucas stays strong and doesn't make eye contact with Riley and once she leaves, he exhales slowly. He can't let anyone think she's the reason for his distraction when he doesn't even know how to describe it himself. He's so used to being alone, ignoring female attention, but there's just something about her he can't shake.

"Are you okay? Like really okay?" BT wonders with concern and snaps Lucas from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for what happened our there," Lucas apologizes, looking past BT's ear.

"It's not your fault. Maybe we're putting too much pressure on you too fast. You've been working hard for the past six months and deserve a break. Take the rest of the week off and we'll start fresh on Monday," BT suggests with a small smile.

"What? No! It's not you guys or the training. It's me. I lost focus, but I won't happen again. I don't need a break. I need to train," Lucas retorts with a frown.

"Kid, this isn't debatable. You're taking a break and that's final. And it's not because you last focus. Your body and mind needs the rest. Like any athlete, taking a step back to make sure you're mentally and physically ready makes all the difference. We want you to be the best, but you can't reach that level if you're exhausted and overworked. Believe and trust me. We're doing our jobs and looking out for you," BT voices softly as he finishes bandaging up Lucas' eyebrow.

"Okay, thanks. Can I still come to the gym for light workouts?" Lucas wonders.

"Sure. But running will probably be better for you. The cardio and fresh air will help you," BT advises gently.

"All right. I'll see how it goes. And thanks for being a great coach. I never expected to meet someone as dedicated and honorable as you," Lucas applauds with a nod as he gets up and grabs his bag out of his locker.

"Thanks for being worth it, Friar. I've never met anyone as insistent as you. Your work ethic is going to carry you far," BT states honestly as he grabs the first aid kit and the two share a look of agreement between them.

Seconds after BT exits the locker room, Lucas is right behind him and then suddenly stops when he spots Riley sitting on the bench by the front desk.

"Riley? What are you still doing here?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow and not very pleasant tone.

"I, um, wanted to make sure you were okay. That was a pretty nasty fall you had. Are you okay?" she mumbles, looking up at the bandage on his forehead.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to stay," Lucas grunts, quickly trying to end the conversation so he could leave Riley.

"I know that, but I wanted to," Riley exhales slowly.

"Well don't next time. I'm an adult who can take care of himself. And I can't afford to continue getting injured," Lucas hisses and takes a step back.

"What? Are you saying that your injury is my fault?" Riley questions in shock.

"Yes!" Lucas snaps back and then turns to leave the gym.

Once outside, he takes a deep breath to steady his anger and then heads to his truck, but only makes it a few steps and is stopped by Riley yelling, "Hey, you jerk!" You can't accuse me of something like that and then walk away. I want answers! I demand answers!"

"You demand answers?" Lucas repeats, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Riley replies calmly.

"Do you trust me?" Lucas randomly asks.

"Yes," Riley nods without hesitation.

"Get in," Lucas finishes, signaling to his truck as he gets in on the driver side.

Riley jogs over to the passenger side and hops in seconds before the truck starts to back out of the parking spot and speeds down the street.

The two drive in silence for half the ride as Lucas is trying to figure out how to get himself out of his mess and Riley is nervous, but strangely excited for this time alone with the hardcore fighter as she wants to know more about him.

Within the hour, they arrive at the Hudson River where the water is glistening under the sky. Lucas gets out of the car without saying anything to Riley and as she shuffles out to join him, she notices he's actually a little relaxed. His stance isn't as stiff as it normally is and his attitude seems to have subsided for the moment.

"I come out here to clear my head, though it's been a while since I've had the time," he shares softly when he feels Riley right next to him.

"I can see the appeal. It's beautiful," Riley whispers in awe.

"It is. And I'm sorry for blaming you earlier. It's just, time for me to be honest with you. You distract me. It's that simple. I don't know why you're always on my mind, but you are and it's fucking confusing. We don't even know each other and I don't what to do," Lucas confesses in a strained tone.

"Don't worry about it. And honestly, I don't know what to do either, Lucas. This is new territory for the both of us. But maybe, I have a solution," Riley responds slowly and with caution.

"Okay. And that would be?" Lucas pushes, not sure if he's ready for whatever crazy idea is in Riley's mind.

"Why don't you stop fighting these new feelings. There could be something there that you're missing because you're only focused on one thing. And also, let's start by being friends. You seem like a good guy and we've kind of bonded over the past few months," Riley suggests with a small smile.

"Friends?" Lucas says, testing out the word.

"Yep! Maybe we can have conversations that include more than you yelling at me and hellos," Riley teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, okay," Lucas finally agrees after minutes of silence.

"Yay!" Riley cheers and then hug him without thinking as being close to him makes her heart flutter.

He carefully wraps his arms around Riley's back and instantly knows that what he has agreed to was a bad, bad idea.

OoOoOoOo

Josh has just finished talking to BT about Lucas when his phone rings and he sees his wife's name flash across the screen. With a big grin, he quickly answers and is happy for the distraction.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" he asks in a pleased tone.

"Hey, babe! I need a favor before you head home," Maya says as he hears noise in the background.

"Of course. What do you need and is everything okay?" Josh wonders curiously as he grabs a pen and notepad.

"I need two loaves of bread and salad dressing. Your choice. And yes, things are fine. As you can tell, I'm making dinner," Maya replies in a rush.

"Okay, will do. And how about I pick up some wine since you're making dinner?" Josh suggest in a husky voice as he grabs his duffel bag and jacket and walks out of his office.

"Ooh, wine. I love the way you think, handsome. And I think it's more then just me cooking dinner?" Maya states, her voice changing to a sweeter, sexier tone.

"I know you do, My. That's why you married me. My mind so was so sexy you couldn't handle being away from it any longer," Josh teases.

"Okay, Joshua. Whatever you say," Maya laughs a Josh can't help but join in. "But seriously, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll explain it all when I get home. I'll see you soon and I love you," Josh changes the topic as right now, he just wants to be home with his wife.

"Okay. If you're sure everything's fine," Maya sighs with worry, knowing that there's definitely something on her husband's mind.

"I'm sure. It's nothing bad, I promise," Josh continues with a small chuckle.

"I believe you. See you soon, thank you for picking up the stuff I need and I love you too," Maya fits in one breath as the line then goes dead.

Josh shakes his head at his wife's antics, but that's what he loves most about her. Her quick wit and personality that always keeps him on his toes and makes him smile. Even on his worst days.

He stops by the grocery store, picks up the few items along with a few extra things and then enters his apartment building forty-five minutes later with a smile on his face. He makes it to the second to last floor in no time and no, he's not rich, but the apartment is spacious and they're comfortable all thanks to his fighting career and endorsements.

He hears loud oldies music coming from the kitchen as soon as he opens the door and he follows the sound along with also appreciating the nice aroma in the air. When he enters the room, he sees dishes everywhere and his wife dancing all around and singing, but he doesn't say anything. He just stands there, watching the love of his life be so carefree and happy and that makes happy. Happier than anything else in his life. The next song changes to a slow beat and once his wife stays in one place, he quietly walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

She gasps in surprise, but then immediately leans back into his chest. "Hey, baby," she murmurs softly, tilting her head up to kiss her husband's chin.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. You got some pretty sexy moves," he whispers in her ear as she lefts out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them. And maybe after dessert I can show you more, but right now, I have to finish dinner. Did you get the bread?" she questions, shifting out of his husband's embrace and moving on to something else.

His jaw drops in shock, but he quickly pulls himself back together as his wife is the queen of teasing him. But don't worry, he knows just how to get her back. "I did. And I got you roses," he smiles, walking over to the doorway to retrieve the items.

"Oh, Josh! They're beautiful. Thank you, love. Why don't you put the garlic and butter on the bread while I put these beauties in some water," Maya grins happily as she takes the flowers out of Josh's hand and walks away.

"Sure, My. And I thought we had some bread. What happened to the French loaves we got from that bakery?" Josh inquires with a raised eyebrow as he gets to work.

"Well...I used that bread and put it in the over earlier, but then I forgot to set the timer so it burned," Maya answers simply, not looking back at her husband.

"Ah, okay," Josh nods, putting the new bread in the over and setting the timer this time. "And now that that's taken care of and we'll hear the timer this time, why don't I pour you a glass of wine and you can tell me about your day?"

"Haha. Thank you, baby. And that sounds perfect, but why don't we talk about your day instead," Maya retorts with her soft smile that gets Josh every single time. "You said you had something to tell me."

"I do. And I guess I can tell you now, though I was going to wait until after dessert," Josh fake pouts.

"We're busy after dessert, remember?" Maya jokes, her expression flirty and sexy and her eyes sparkling with excitement. "And ooh, if you're waiting that long then it must really be good news!"

"Yes and no," Josh responds honestly. "The bad news is that Lucas got a little beat up at practice so we're not training him for the next few days."

"Oh my gosh. Is he okay?" Maya quickly asks, interrupting he husband's story.

"He's fine. Just a few bruises. And BT and I think it's good that he's taking a break. He needs it and he's earned it. Now the good news is that since Lucas is on his little 'vacation', I'll be home a lot more," Josh smirks.

"Oh, really?" Maya questions with a smile.

"Yes, really. And while I'm home, I'm going to be the Best. Husband. Ever," Josh promises, emphasizing the end of the sentence.

"You already are the best husband ever, but I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve," Maya blushes as the two share a passionate kiss and knows that life can't get any better than this.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your support and patience. I really appreciate it and love you all!**

 **For those who don't know, I updated "Changing Strokes" last week and hopefully will get some more out soon. Either a one shot or another chapter to something!**

 **Also, this chapter is more of a filler, but it will kind if set up future chapters.**

 **Isaiah Flamez: You'll just have to keep reading for both questions.**

 **Guest: Thank you and I like it too!**

 **Guest: Me too!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: That would have been awesome! Sorry it wasn't that.**

 **DancingGoddess: Omg, you're welcome and thank you for reading!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: I love the bromance between Josh and Lucas too! Definitely more. Haha, that would have been funny. Thank you for saying that and I love the differences between the couples too. It's fun to write them in their different stages.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The couple relishes the nice dinner Maya makes and after that, true to her words, they very much enjoy dessert as they make their way to their bedroom and spend the rest of the night having mind blowing and passionate sex. Everything between the two sizzles and their love only grows and becomes stronger.

With their limbs tangled together and their hearts beating fast, Josh can't believe he got so lucky with an remarkable woman like Maya and Maya can't believe how incredible her life is with Josh by her side. After they've calmed down for their explosive lovemaking, Maya shifts so she's laying on top of Josh and grins down at him, "How is it that sex is so freaking amazing with you?"

"Because I'm amazing, duh," Josh teases, leaning up to give Maya a kiss and then adds, "Also because we love each other and know exactly how to please one another."

"True, I do love you. And you're definitely proving to be the best husband ever. It's nice to have time like this. I feel like we haven't had a moment like this in months," Maya sighs, rubbing her nose against Josh's.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been so consumed with work that I've abandoned you, my gorgeous, sexy and sometimes bossy wife," he smirks, gently caressing Maya's thighs and back.

"You haven't abandoned me. Every night you come home to me and that's all that matters. And I know I haven't been the perfect wife either as I have been busy with my work too. I feel Iike we're both in our prime at work and that has taken over our lives a little bit," Maya admits guiltily, sitting up to look Josh in the eyes.

"I have to agree with you on that. Both our jobs are asking a lot from us at the moment and we're not upset because we love it and love what we do. And don't ever say you're not the perfect wife because you are! You're the perfect wife for me and I love you for that," Josh shares with a soft smile and sits up so he can kiss he wife and show her his gratefulness.

"You're the cheesiest person I know, Matthews," Maya laughs, shaking her head at her husband's antics. "And I guess I'll have to admit that you're the perfect husband for me too."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Matthews. And since we're both craving some much needed time together, I'm taking you out tonight on a date. It's October and the weather is still nice. I'm thinking a picnic in the park and then heading to the movies with to see that horror film you've been talking about," Josh proposes with a smile.

"All that sounds perfect, but we don't need to go out. We can stay in, have own movie marathon and another round of sweet lovemaking," Maya counters, leaning down to kiss Josh's neck.

"As temping as that is, because believe me, I want to do that, I also want to show the world my gorgeous wife and get re-familiar with the outside world. We've been stuck with the same people for months and I miss other, normal human interactions, don't you?" he mentions with a hint of seriousness.

"Ugh, why do you always have to make such good points," Maya pouts, dropping her head to Josh's chest.

"Uh, I don't know," he replies in more of question.

"You're lucky I love you so damn much. Give me a half hour and then we can head out," Maya grumbles, but also has a smile on her face.

"Sounds good, baby," Josh grins back as the two separate and go their own way.

OoOoOoOo

While Josh was enjoying his days off with his wife, Lucas has to find a way to occupy his days for the next week. He still wakes up at five-thirty out of habit and it feels weird not going to the gym, but he listened to the rules BT gave him and decides to jog instead. That seemed like a good way to release some pent up energy and the first few days were okay. He started off with simple five mile runs and when he finished that, he started fixing up the apartment that needed a nice cleanup and make over because he's been putting it off since he started training.

But by day four, he was desperately itching to hit a punching bag or something, anything at this point. He goes to the gym, sees the usual group and when he starts to get his gloves on, Jake walks over with a small smile, but keeps his distance. "Hey, Luke. BT didn't say you were back to working out and Josh isn't here."

"Jake," Lucas nods in a friendly manner. "Uh, yeah, about that. BT doesn't know I'm here and I figured Josh would use this break for himself too. Good for him."

"So, since BT doesn't know, do you think it's a good idea for you to work out? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Jake continues with raised eyebrows. "And wouldn't Josh be upset too?"

"What are you, my babysitter?" Lucas snaps in an angry tone. "What I do isn't your concern or theirs. If I want to work out a little bit, it's not going to affect anything."

"No, I'm not your babysitter, but I'm in charge when Josh isn't here, so I expect a little more respect. As for you working out, it is my business because if you fuck up before you even start, your career is finished. The league is tough business and if you can't pull out wins, you're done. So I really advise you to listen to BT and Josh and rest up until they say you can work out again," Jake offers in a firm, but calm voice.

"I won't fuck up and it pisses me off that you think I would," Lucas barks. "I'm a damn good fighter."

"I'm not saying you will and I'm not denying that you're a good fighter, but there's always a chance of something going wrong. That you'll overexert your body and you'll crash and burn. BT, Josh and Dr. Asher created a specific plan for you to get fit, healthy and well trained. The league is different from all your other fights. It's meaner, it's tougher and a hell of a lot dirtier. If you're not careful and smart, you could get seriously hurt. Trust me on this. Just rest the next three days. That's it. And then, you'll be back here and ready to go," Jake suggest with a very earnest expression Lucas understands fully.

"Fuck. Fine. I'll see you later," Lucas gives in, giving Jake a small nod and then walks away.

He goes and grabs his bag out of the locker room and when he exits, he catches the faint scent of familiar perfume. It's so strange on how he can pick up and identify the particular fragrance and when he thinks he's losing his mind, he spots Riley exiting Josh's office.

"Riley? What are you doing here? You know Josh isn't here right?" he questions with a confused expression.

"Lucas, hi," Riley smiles happily as she meets him in the ground level. "And yes, I know Josh isn't here. Maya mentioned a few of you having the week off and that she was going to make good use of this break. Which obviously, I didn't inquire about further and that brings me to my question. What are you doing here?"

"That's probably smart of you not to inquire more," Lucas chuckles. "And I'm here because I was going crazy at my apartment and not being able to fight and work out."

"I know right! As much as I love my uncle and best friend, I do not need to hear about their love life. And I'm sorry. I know it must suck not being able to do the things you love. Hey, you know what you should do?" Riley states with a grin.

"Thanks and uh, no. What?" Lucas wonders with a nervous look.

"You should find a hobby. Something that relaxes you when you need to destress or when you have some time off," Riley explains, the smile never leaving her face and that sweet, excited look does something to him. Something he doesn't understand.

"A hobby? Like what? Reading or something boring like that?" Lucas presses, rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know that reading is a nice hobby. I for one enjoy it," Riley fires back, offended by Lucas' remark. "But to be honest, I can't see you reading for fun so I was thinking of something along the lines of rock climbing, yoga or volunteering. The last one is actually why I stopped by today."

"Rock climbing, okay. I can see the appeal to that. Yoga, no way in hell am I doing that. And volunteering? You trying to rope us into doing some community service or something?" Lucas groans heavily.

"Wow, you really are something else," Riley snaps, not pleased with Lucas' attitude. "First off, I'm just trying to help. There's no need to so rude and criticize my ideas. Secondly, any good person would volunteer at least once in their life. It's not about what you get out of it, it's about helping others in need. And for your information, yes I do 'rope' some guys into community service. Josh, Pete, Jake and a few other people I know have gladly given up a few hours of their time to talk to children and spend the day with them. Lastly, it's always better to have people in your corner. Because at the end of the day, once you've pushed them away they may not come back."

Lucas just stands there, dumbfounded that nice, caring Riley has an edge to her and that makes her even more attractive. He's about to apologize, again, and when he focuses his attention to the person in front of him, she's no longer there. "Dammit," he grunts under his breath and then rushes outside to see Riley already getting into her car.

Without thinking, he rushes to stop her and that in itself almost causes another problem as Riley doesn't see him until she puts the car in drive and comes close to hitting him.

Quickly slamming on her brakes, Riley's breath is caught in her throat and her heart is beating out of her chest as she can't believe Lucas would do something so idiotic.

"Are you insane?" she screams in shock and frustration as she scrambles out of her car.

"Yeah, probably," Lucas agrees, shrugging his shoulders as his actions are proving Riley's claim. "Look, I know I'm stupid for nearly getting hit and for not thinking before I open my mouth and speak. We talked about being friends and I screwed it up. I sorry and I'll be saying' I'm sorry' for a long time. I'm not used to having people in my life that actually care about me and my future and being a part of a 'team' is new to me. But I'm trying. Really, I am. I know it doesn't look like it, but I want to be here. I want to be with this group of guys because they're cool. Especially Josh and his crew, Pete, Jake and Mikey. And I really want to be your friend."

Silence fills the air between the two for a few seconds as Riley gathers her thoughts and Lucas panics as he's never been so open before.

"Darn it. I had this whole speech to yell at you, but you messed it up with yours," Riley frowns. "I really appreciate you being so honest with me, though. I know it's weird, but it gets easier once you accept that we're all in each other lives whether we like it or not. And I'm sorry you haven't had a good support system before. But don't worry, that's all going to change."

"I know it is and I'm actually excited to finally be a part of something that means something to me," Lucas smiles, his body relaxing the more he talks with Riley. "Now tell me about this whole volunteering thing Josh and the guys do."

"Really?" Riley questions with glee.

"Yeah, really. Lay it on me," Lucas says in a happier mood.

"Well, it's actually simple and a lot of fun. I volunteer at a few places and most of them include children because really, who doesn't love kids and they're so sweet and innocent. I hate that the kids I see are living a rough life. They deserve to be loved and protected," Riley veers off before bringing it back to the original topic. "Anyways, Josh and the guys came with me to the children's home or to my classroom when I was getting my credentials and they would talk to the kids about boxing, but more about being healthy and exercising and got the kids excited about growing up to be good people and to be strong-mentally and physically. They give the kids the attention and drive they need to look forward to a brighter future."

"That sounds awe inspiring and amazing. You really are a superstar. Can I join you next time?" Lucas praises and feels a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

"I'm not a superstar. I'm just doing the right thing. And of course you can come. That would be great!" Riley beams with happiness. "I left Josh a schedule on his office desk. That's why I stopped by today."

"Okay, cool. Thanks," Lucas nods awkwardly.

"No, thank you. This means a lot to me and the kids. Hey, are you busy right now?" Riley wonders with a shy smile.

"Nope, I'm free for the next three days," Lucas answers honestly.

"Okay. Do you trust me?" Riley asks, her smile as sweet as can be.

"Truth be told, I trust you more than anyone else," Lucas answers with his own smile.

"That just made my day!" Riley giggles. "Hop in."

He follows Riley's instructions without a second thought, throws his duffle bag in her back seat and then gets in the passenger side and even though he has no what this brunette beauty has up her sleeve, he doesn't question her and will just enjoy the adventure. Another new change in his life.

OoOoOoOo

The smell of bacon and coffee are two of the best aromas to wake up to and as Josh opens his eyes and stretches out his body, he's ready for the day, but also feels a slight ache as today is the last day of his and Maya's 'vacation'. He's loved every minute of their past week together. They went on dates every day and were able to be an actual couple, going to the movies, eating at fancy restaurants and even taking a few trips out of the city. They did everything they've been missing out on and now realize that things are going to change. They will make time for each other and they will separate their jobs from their personal lives so they can be that young couple who goes on dates and parties the night away. Theoretically speaking.

He grabs his boxers off the floor and then heads to the kitchen to see Maya at the stove and making breakfast.

"Good morning, sexy. And I have to say, this scene is making my morning," Josh greets with a grin as Maya's only dressed in one of Josh's t-shirts.

"Good morning to you too, husband. And back at you. You're incredibly temping like that," Maya copies as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I know. Why do you think I always wear this," Josh agrees, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Haha, let's not push it, baby," Maya chuckles. "But seriously, I hit the jackpot with you."

"I did with you too. And thanks for breakfast. You know you didn't have to cook this morning, babe," Josh states, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but I wanted to. Cooking is fun and your pancakes are ready so take a seat," Maya motions to their small table as she brings over a plate full of the fluffy goodness.

"Thank you, My. These are delicious and you're the best," Josh applauds, taking a huge bite.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them. And I was thinking today we could go see Riley. I feel bad that we haven't seen her at all this week," Maya suggest with a guilty smile.

"I feel bad too, but she's good," Josh answers simply, still enjoying his breakfast.

"And how do you know that?" Maya pushes with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, Jake texted me a few days ago to let me know she stopped by to drop off the flier for her guest speaker day for her classroom and to also let me know Lucas stopped by to work out, but then left with Riley," Josh replies in a calm tone, but Maya can see the wheels turning in her husband's mind and decides to change the subject.

"That's nice you and the guys help Riley out with that. I'm sure the kids love it too. And um, speaking of children, do you ever think about, you know, our future kids?" she curiously throws out there.

"Yeah, of course. Wait- are you?" Josh stammers, looking into Maya's eyes and then down to her stomach.

"No, not yet. Let's keep that on the backburner for later. You know, after you're finished with being the best coach and winning some titles and I'm settled in my new studio. But I love the idea," she says softly and with a gentle smile.

"I love the idea too. I love it a lot. That sounds like a plan and thank you for being so amazing," Josh murmurs tenderly and reaches over the table to take Maya's hand in his.

"No need to thank me because I feel the same way about you. Even more because you're so true, real and just you. And I know we don't talk about this much, but do you miss fighting?" she asks in a careful tone.

"To be honest, I do. More than I can explain. It was a part of my life for so long and then it wasn't. All because of that one fight. I'm always going to miss fighting professionally, but I love coaching. I love being able to help people and to get them to their full potential. I feel like a proud parent when they win and that feeling is just as perfect as winning yourself. I feel accomplished when my fighters win and they have that same look of excitement and pride on their faces," Josh shares with a smile.

"That's beautiful," Maya whispers, blinking away tears and then gets up to sit in her husband's lap. "But you're still young and in shape. You could still fight another few years. You're healed and even stronger than before."

"I'm glad you think so, but I don't think I can. I've made peace with everything and I won't put you through that again. Once was enough," Josh brushes off the idea and Maya feels both content and sad with his decision.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to resent your decision later," she mumbles into his neck.

"I promise I won't regret my choice. From here on out, I'm going be the coach to the guys that Walt was to me. I'm going to be a friend, a leader and champion. Nothing is going to make me fight again," Josh assures Maya, giving his wife a searing kiss to prove his point.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! First off, I just need to thank you all for all your love and support. It means so much to me.**

 **And secondly, I'm trying to update my other stories too so hang tight for those.**

 **hopewings6: Thank you and thank you for reading! I love Joshaya too and they are so fun to write. Yes! Riley's got a little bit of fire in her and haha, if she hit him with her car that would have funny and a whole other story. Definitely cute and I can't wait either!**

 **Guest: Sorry…**

 **DancingGoddess: You're welcome and thank you for reading!**

 **Guest:Here it is!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Thanks for being a super-fan! Joshaya is definitely that and I love them in this and all their happiness. Rucas is cute in their own shy way and you better believe Riley's going to fight back. Oh yeah, Lucas has a lot to learn and right! You feel for the guy who needs a support team and you know everyone's going to jump on that! Haha, you're the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Lucas was first told that he needed to take a week off from training, his initial thought was anger and frustration. He had a small injury to his head and was fine. No headaches or pain, but BT insisted on the break and he didn't understand why. But when he wakes up on his last day of 'vacation', it suddenly becomes clear. He wasn't really sidelined because of the injury, though that was part of it. He was out of the gym because they all needed him to step back so he was able to heal. Mentally and physically. To get into a different mindset and understand that an injury isn't a weakness. It's a natural sign that your body still needs to learn a thing or two. And as weird as it is to admit, he really enjoyed hanging out with Riley too. She is a pushy woman, digging into his life that he tried to shield. And even though he didn't share much, he liked having someone who just listened and never judged. She only has the best intentions and her caring nature is something he needs to get used to.

OoOoOoOo

He's out the door by six am with a protein shake and power bar and he's ready to get back to work. The fifteen minute drive is a mixture between happiness, excitement, worry and nervousness because he has a feeling of what's going to happen when he walks through the door. He spots Josh getting out of his car when he pulls into the parking lot and braces himself for a lecture, but is taken by surprise when Josh greets him with a smile and calls out, "Morning, Lucas. You ready for today?"

"Morning, Josh. And yeah, I'm ready," he nods seriously.

"I figured that much seeing as you couldn't stay away from the gym longer than three days," Josh causally points out as Lucas starts to open his mouth to apologize, but stops when he sees the teasing smile on Josh's lips.

"Haha," he laughs dryly. "I am sorry I didn't follow your instructions."

"Don't worry, man, I get it. You're dedicated to this and that's great. We need that mindset to win. But don't let that thought be your only one. When you focus on one thing, you lose sight of other opportunities. You need to be prepared to win big, but to also lose big," Josh lays out honestly.

"I know that now and you and BT were right. I needed this past week off to focus on me," he confesses and feels a little bit weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Damn, if only my wife could hear you say that. Wait, repeat that for me," Josh says eagerly as he pulls out his phone and shoves it in Lucas' face.

"Dude, get your phone out of my face," he laughs, swatting the small black device away.

"Fine," Josh huffs. "But I'm going to get proof that I was right!"

"One day you will," he agrees. "But seeing that you haven't stopped smiling since you got here, I'm guessing you had a great week regardless of being right or not." "And your guess would be correct, my friend. Being married is fucking awesome. But being with someone who loves you, flaws and all is the absolute best feeling in the world," Josh utters in a soft tone.

"I'll take your word for it," he brushes off calmly.

"You'll understand once you're in my shoes. Which by the way, how's my niece?" Josh questions with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, fine I guess," he answers and shrugs his shoulders.

"You don't know? According my source, the two of you looked to be very friendly," Josh presses, one corner of his lip turning into a smirk.

"Fuck Jake," Lucas grunts angrily. "I only hung out with Riley the day I stopped by. She was nice and I appreciated her help."

"You make it sound like she did you a favor and picked up your dry cleaning instead of being a friend," Josh phrases to make his point.

"You're seriously being a pain in my ass right now. Okay, fine. Riley was a friend when I was losing patience for not being able to fight. Happy now?" he hisses, his irritation very evident now.

"Very. Now, let's get to work because we have a big day ahead of us," Josh finishes with a grin as they enter the building and then go their separate ways.

OoOoOoOo

An hour later, after going through new warm-ups and harder techniques, BT gets a call on his cell phone that confuses Lucas as the big muscular man only says two words, "Okay, thanks," before hanging up. BT's expression is unreadable as the two lock eyes for a second and then he is walking away and heading towards Josh's office, leaving him to just stand there and wonder what the hell just happened. He's about to go back to training when footsteps can be heard running down the stairs and as he looks over his shoulder, Josh is standing there with a blank expression and waving him over.

Quickly unstrapping his gloves and dropping them to the ground, he speed walks over and asks, "Is everything okay?"

"We'll explain everything in my office," Josh replies calmly, but also in an authoritative tone as Lucas feels his stomach twist in knots.

When they enter the office, Josh goes to his chair behind his desk and Lucas spots BT standing off to the side, his expression different from a few minutes ago and he takes that as good news. Or so he desperately hopes.

"Lucas, take a seat. We have something important to discuss with you," Josh starts the weird conversation, his tone friendlier as his points to the open chairs in front of the desk.

Lucas looks to BT who nods in agreement and responds, "Okay, but if it's bad new I prefer to stand."

"It's not bad news. Well, not really. It seems that the UFL is organizing a group of fights to place all new fighters into their perspective leagues. The top fighters are usually the best in the country and fight against each other for the top spot to be the champion at the end of the season. It's great that you'll start to be placed in a group with your similar skill set and weight class, but the downfall to this is that your fight is at the end of the month," Josh reveals, taking a deep breath.

"The end of the month? That's only a week and a half away. Can we be ready by then?" Lucas questions with nervousness and stress.

"Honest truth?" BT wonders cautiously, moving away from the wall to sit next to Lucas.

"Yes!" he shouts loudly.

"We can be ready, but it won't be to where we wanted you to be when your first fight came along. But you got this, kid. Just do your best and see what happens. You can always move up the rankings if you continue to win and that's what I'm hoping for you. But it's going to be nonstop from here on out. Say goodbye to your personal life and the outside world," BT shares bluntly.

"I already did. I have nothing going on in my life and I knew that when I chose to start fighting professionally," Lucas utters with complete honesty.

"If Riley were any other girl, she'd be real upset and offended to hear you say that. But she's real understanding and you're going to do the proper and gentleman thing and tell that to her face to face in a few days," Josh rejoins the conversation with a straight face and Lucas realizes his mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that. But I will do the right things the right way because she deserves to know the truth. And what's in a few days?" Lucas inquires with raised eyebrows.

"I know you didn't, but you have to understand that we're all a team now, practically family and that means we're all in each other's business. I'm looking out for Riley. And you for you too," Josh announces and then smirks, "Oh, did I forget to mention that earlier?"

"You know you did," Lucas groans. "Just spit it out already."

"Okay, okay. We're going to Riley's classroom for her guest speaker day on health and fitness," Josh answers with a small smile.

"Cool," Lucas nods, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Yeah, I can see you're real excited about it. Just be on time, it starts at ten. Wear casual clothes and make sure they're nice. Like jeans and a polo shirt. We have to look presentable. And lastly, be patient and friendly. They're second graders who have no filter and are very eager to listen and ask random questions," Josh lightly chuckles.

"Got it," Lucas accepts. "Sounds like chaos and fun."

"Oh, it's definitely both. But you'll also enjoy it. Trust me. Now, I've got to get working on your new training schedule. Come back after lunch," Josh change the subject back to work and Lucas is relieved and ready to fight and get his name out there.

OoOoOoOo

When BT gets the binder from Josh after lunch, Lucas is shocked by how thick and full it is. "Is that seriously my training schedule?" he questions, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Most of it, yeah. You're in the big leagues now and that means you have to be prepared for everything. The rest of it is rules and guidelines you need read and familiarize yourself with," BT replies, dropping the heavy binder on the ground.

OoOoOoOo

For the next three days it's constant training and exercise. BT is as tough as ever and Lucas feels his body going through phases of strength and exhaustion. Every night for the past few days, he's left the gym and headed straight home to shower and sleep because he's been too tired for anything else. But that's the sacrifice he's making to be the best.

When Friday finally rolls around, he's feeling too many emotions and doesn't like it. Not one fucking bit. He's never been one to worry about what people think of him or if he's going to make a fool of himself in front of strangers, but those are his exact thoughts running through his head from the second he wakes up until the moment he arrives at the school. He finds one of the last open parking spots and as he walks through campus, he notices Peter right in front of him and increases his speed to catch up.

"Hey, Pete," he greets once he's next to the beefy guy.

"Hey, Lucas. Glad you can join us on this bright day," Pete grins in a boyish excitement.

"Yeah, me too. Josh said it's going to be fun," he continues as the two make their way to the familiar classroom.

"Oh, you're in for a treat," Pete chuckles as he opens the door and motions for him to enter first.

Without thinking, he enters the room and as soon as he steps inside, thirty pairs of eyes stare at him and the only thing he does is stare right back.

"Okay, class, remember what I said?" the gentle voice breaks his trance. "We welcome our guests with smiles and waves and not stare at them like they are candy."

"Yes, Ms. Matthews," the children say together with giggles and big smiles.

The two guys walk further into the classroom and spot Josh sitting behind Riley at her desk and Jake and Max have taken seats in the children's desk and look absolutely ridiculous.

"So now that everyone is here, shall we get started?" Riley asks her uncle with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. Ready guys?" Josh nods and then looks at his group.

"I was born ready. I'm a superstar," Peter answers with a grin and has the kids laughing while the older adults roll their eyes.

Josh stands front and center and starts his speech, first with introductions of the guys, Jake and Peter waving and smiling happily while Lucas and Max are more on the reserved side and then launches into about fighting and the gym. "So even though I fought, I would never use violence as any resort. It gets you nowhere and is never the answers. And being a business owner is hard work, but I love that I'm helping people and am able to work out every day and stay healthy. Being happy and healthy are the most important things. And just because we fight professionally, it doesn't mean you kids should fight for fun. We never want to hurt anybody, right? We adults fight for a purpose. If you're interested in this or anything else, think long and hard about your reasons for wanting it and see what you come up with. If it's personal and for yourself, not for revenge, I say go for it! But if it's about glory and money, think twice. I believe in happiness and if you truly find something that brings you joy, that's your calling."

"Thank you, Josh. Now class, five of you can ask each of these nice gentlemen a question. So, who's first?" Riley tells the kids as almost every hand shoots up in the air. "Okay, let's start with Doug. Go ahead, dear."

"Awesome! I wanna know why you guys started fighting?" the cute seven year old with red hair asks with a huge grin.

"I'll start us off if that's okay with you guys," Josh responds, looking at the group who all nod in agreement. "I started to fight because growing up I had problems with my lungs and wasn't able to do much physical activities. I slowly got stronger and learned what I was capable of. It gave me confidence."

"I started to fight because I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't a skinny boy who could get teased and pushed around. I needed to rise above all the mean people," Jake added a vulnerability.

"I actually started to train because I saw fighters on the TV and they were so big with huge muscles and I wanted to look like them. I'm nowhere close to their appearance or physic, but I got some muscles and the fighting came with it," Peter continues honestly and never stops smiling.

"I, um, I started to fight because it was the only thing I was good at the time when I needed peace and safety. I needed to find myself within this big world," Lucas shares openly and it feels good. And the other guys agree too because they're giving him happy smiles.

"And I started to fight for self-defense, but I'm not very good at it. I just keep it up for the exercise and to see these crazy monkeys," Max finishes with the shrug of his shoulders and a smile as the other four look offended.

"Wow, that was very nice, gentlemen. Thank you. Now, let's go with Theo. What's your question, dear?" Riley voices sweetly as she touched by their stories and then picks the student who it practically standing on their desk with eagerness.

"I wanna know who's the best fighter in the group and if you're good enough to fight with the Avengers," the little boy wonders with a very serious expression.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Peter smiles. "It's totally me."

"Um, no it's not. It's definitely me," Jake quickly rebuttals. "I have more wins than you."

"Both of you, please stop embarrassing yourselves," Josh joins the conversation with a sly smile. "I'm obviously the best. And I'm the best looking out of all you guys. Also, Theo, I don't think any of us can fight with the Avengers. They're the best of the best and are pretty awesome."

"Yeah they are!" a group of voices cheer.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Who's going to ask our third question?" Riley says, taking control back of her excited class.

"Oh, me! Me!" a high pitch voice calls out as their arm is swinging back and forth.

"Sure, Jamie. Go ahead," Riley chuckles.

"Yay!" the little girl with brunette pigtails cheers. "I wanna know what desserts you like. My mom can make anything and I can give it to you tomorrow."

"That's very sweet of you, Jamie, thank you. But we won't be here tomorrow. We're only here today and until you have recess," Josh answers sadly as he hates to upset the kids.

"Aw, man. But you can still tell me for next time!" Jamie continues with an innocent smile as the group can't deny her their responses.

"Of course, thanks. Mine is chocolate fudge brownies," Josh replies, returning the smile.

"And I love chocolate chip cookies," Jake adds with a happy grin.

"Ooh, me too! We can be best friends!" a voice shouts in glee.

"You got it, dude," Jake instantly agrees and gives the kid a wink.

"I love ice cream," Peter continues.

"With chocolate or caramel sauce?" another voice screams.

"Both! I put everything on my ice cream. From sauce to whipped cream and you can't forget a cherry on top. It's like the ultimate sundae!" Peter mentions and makes the kids love him even more.

"I love a good apple pie with ice cream," Lucas smiles.

"And I love donuts," Max finishes as everyone looks to be a daze amen craving something sweet.

"Those all sound delicious. Who would like question four?" Riley inquires as little hands immediately rise. "Nathan, you're up buddy."

"What's your favorite move?" he asks curiously.

"Well, we have lots of moves, but, bud, we're not going to discuss them because like I said before, fighting is only for the ring. What's another question?" Josh quickly counters.

"Okay," Nathan sighs. "Um, what's your favorite snack or meal you eat before fighting? My mom always brings fruits and veggies to my soccer games."

"Yeah? Those are good snacks. We all eat healthy, so like you, we have lots of veggies and protein like chicken and beef. And I know this may sound gross, but we eat fish too. Also, you can't forget about the carbs like rice and bread, but we eat whole grain and all that. And to finally answer your question, my favorite meal is a sweet potato Shepard's pie," Josh shares happily.

"Ooh, that's a good one. I usually go with breakfast. A nice egg scramble," Peter adds, rubbing his stomach.

"Really? You guys actually eat? Jake asks with raised eyebrows. "I only drink a protein shake or eat a very small snack."

"Is that why you look so bloated and sweat a lot?" Peter teases with a smirk. Jake raises his hand to flip his friend off, but quickly remembers he's with a group of children and ends up hitting Peter on the back with a firm, hard smack.

"What about you, Mr. Lucas?" Nathan continues once Peter and Jake settle down.

"I have a salad with steak or chicken most times and I load it with lots of veggies," he shares.

"And since I don't compete, I love a good burger with fries," Max finishes with a pleased grin.

"Okay, kids, we have five minutes until the bell rings for recess. Who wants to ask the last question?" Riley wonders with a small smile.

"Ooh, me!" a high pitch voice calls out with enthusiasm.

"Okay, Maddie. Good ahead, dear," Riley nods happily.

"Thanks. I just wanna know if any of you are Ms. Matthews' boyfriend?" the little girl asks with a serious expression.

"Maddie!" Riley stutters in shock, her cheeks turning pink as the guys laugh. Well, most of them.

"No, sorry to say, but we're not Ms. Matthews' boyfriend. I'm actually her uncle," Josh answers with his own grin.

"And we're just friends. We're her best friends," Peter adds, signaling to himself, Jake and Max.

"And I'm-," Lucas starts off, but get cut off by the bell and says a silent 'thank you'.

The kids line up quickly and give each guy a hug or high five before rushing out the door to their fun adventures.

"Sorry for the nosy question," Riley apologizes, giving the guys a soft chuckle. "And thank you for doing this. It means a lot to all of us."

"Of course, Riles. It was our pleasure and we had fun," Josh assures her, giving her a hug and then starts to head for the door. "But we should probably head out before the kids get back. Also Lucas, why don't you stay a few extra minutes and catch Riley up on what's happening in your life."

He gives Josh's retreating back a very mean glare as the other three follow their boss and gives Riley a hug on their way to the door.

Once the door closes and the two of them realize it's just them, alone, a heavy silence fills the classroom. Riley's surprisingly nervous and Lucas is having a hard time trying to find the right words because he's pissed at Josh for putting him on the spot and he doesn't want to upset Riley. He actually cares about her feelings and he hasn't been in a position like this in a long time.

"So, how are you?" Riley finally breaks the silence and his jumbled thoughts a minute later with a common question.

"I'm good. Busy," Lucas replies with a nod.

"I figured that much. You're a very dedicated person," Riley smiles and then carefully maneuvers the conversation. "Trainings's going well and everything?"

"Uh, training's okay. It's actually tough right now. And um, I have something to tell you. Please don't take it the wrong way," Lucas finally says as he feels his heart starting to race and his palms starts to sweat.

"I'm sorry to hear that and I promise to understand the best I. Though I don't know what can be so bad," Riley speaks truthfully.

"Thanks you. And um, I actually have a big fight next week to get placed in the league. However, once I get placed my life outside the ring will be non-existent. I appreciate your friendship and everything, but I can't see you anymore," Lucas utters as gently as possible.

"Oh, okay. Well first off, congratulations. I'm so happy you're going to be fighting in the league. You've earned it. Secondly, thank you for being honest. It means a lot, but I would have understood if you didn't tell me either because it's not like we're dating or anything. And lastly, you may not want to see me, but I'll be around anyways. That's kind of inevitable seeing as my uncle owns the gym. I will give you your space, though and I'll respect your request. Just remember, friendship lasts even with distance. I'll always be here for you and cheering you on," Riley concludes with poise and a firmness that Lucas likes as she gives him a quick hug before walking away and out the door.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the super, super late update. My life has been a little crazy with school and work and I just can't seem to find enough time to sit down and write. But I finally got this chapter done after a few months!**

 **Thank you for all your support over the years and I'm trying to get my other stories updated as well, so if you're a fan of those, keep your eyes open for them!**

 **Guest: Here it is. Sorry for the delay!**

 **Isaiah Flamez: You'll just have to keep reading!**

 **hopewings6: I'll ease your worry a little bit and say not to worry too much. Yes, those kids were awesome and haha, Maddie came through! She's too smart!**

 **maiwesty: Thank you so much and I really don't but I've spent a lot of time researching and googling a lot of stuff. I love the couples too! Here it is and thanks!**

 **DancingGoddess: You're welcome and thank you for reading!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: You said it all perfectly, thank you! Yes! I love the friendship and I think it's exactly what everyone needs. Haha, heck yes Maddie winds for best question! She's smart. And yes, Riley's too sweet to give up on anyone.**

 **Guest: Here it is. Sorry for the delay!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven days. Seven long and intense days of training and meetings have gotten him here. To this moment when he makes his name known and people remember his face and talent. He wants this. He wants to be a part of this fighting world and to prove he belongs with the best of the best. Josh has not only been his boss, but his friend and fan. And BT? He's been a complete dictator with an iron fist, but he's also been encouraging and like the father figure he needed over the past seven years. Even the guys at the gym have been supportive, have helped him train and have become the brothers he has never had but have always wanted. He's found a good group of people and even in this short amount of time, he knows they're family forever. It's a weird feeling since he hasn't felt something like this in fifteen years, but he realizes it's something everyone needs. No matter how fucked up your life is.

He knows he's not allowed to do any strenuous workouts today, but he has so much pent up energy he needs to go for a run to relax until tonight. But he knows nothing will really calm him down until the fight is over and he's the winner. Well damn.

Today's going to be a long day.

He's returned from his six mile run feeling only slightly better, but then that feeling quickly disappears when he spots Josh sitting on the bench right below his apartment. He could play this off any number of ways. First, he could quickly turn back around before getting noticed and pretend to be somewhere else. Secondly, he could act surprised to see him and wave off the fact that sure, he went for a "small run". Or lastly, he could buck it up and take whatever happens like a man. Taking too long to decide or the fact that Josh must have sensed his presence, the two meet each other's stare for a second before Josh gives a fake smile and raised eyebrow expression.

Sighing to himself, he gives Josh a quick wave and walks over to join his boss. "Uh, good morning," he says in a quiet and calm tone.

"Morning," Josh nods. "Have a good run?"

"Yeah," he draws out slowly. "And sorry for going out. I know I'm not supposed to do much today."

"That's true, you're not. But I was a fighter once and I understand. Believe it or not, when my first fight came up, I was nervous too," Josh admits with a light chuckle.

"You nervous? I can't picture that," Lucas voices in shock.

"Well, it's the truth," Josh groans. "I was good, great even. But I always found ways to get in my head and then my confidence would drop. On top of that, the pressure that come with fighting would wear me down."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. That must have sucked. You always seemed so put together. I looked up to you. I still look up to you. You're one of the few who believes in me," Lucas shares, looking down to the ground.

"Thank you, that really means a lot. And it did suck to always feel that way before a fight, but my coach was the greatest man I knew and my family supported me, even if they didn't fully understand and couldn't always be there physically. My coach taught me me what it was like to fight like a man and to fight like a champion without losing who you are as a person and thinking winning is everything. That's what I'm trying to teach you. I want to be the coach to you that my coach was to me. You've got this. And having a support system really made me feel at ease because I knew no matter what happened, they would always have my back. Don't forget that," Josh replies so genuinely it makes Lucas feel a new emotion. Compassion.

"You really are a role model. I hear everything you say and I believe in it too. Being with the gym and all you guys have taught me so much about family and supporting one another and I really feel it now. I know we're all in this together. You and BT are the best coaches I've ever had. The two of you have taught me and brought so much into my life, more than I ever expected and I owe you both so much," Lucas praises as everything he speaks is the truth. Without Josh and BT, he wouldn't be where he is today or the fighter he has become.

"You're really good at buttering people up, huh?" Josh jokes with a laugh. "You're an amazing fighter with so much potential, Lucas. We all believe in you and we're excited to see you grow. But you have to want it for the right reasons and not be afraid to let's others in. And now, I know I'm supposed to be mad that you went for a run, but's as long as you as you got yourself calmed down and didn't get hurt, I'll let it slide. You are good, right?"

"Um, sure. I still have a lot of energy, but I'll save it for tonight," Lucas answers honestly.

"Haha, okay. But I have a better idea. Let's go," Josh grins with a huge smile as he gets up from the bench and starts walking towards the parking lot.

Confused on the sudden one-eighty change, Lucas watched Josh walk further and further away before needing to jog after him to catch up. Once they're both by their cars, Josh calls out, "Follow me," and gets into his car, the smile still plastered on his face as Lucas has no idea what the hell is going on.

But being that Josh is not only his friend, but his boss, he follows without questions and is now behind the black truck drinking down the road.

They pass the downtown area and continue down a side street that's half buildings, half apartments and now he's even more perplexed at why they're here. Josh gets out of his truck once he parks on front of a small, what looks like a cafe type restaurant and enters the building with a bounce in his step. Loyalty following Josh, the inside is indeed a cafe as it feels very homey and the air smells so good and sweet that his stomach starts to grumble.

He joins Josh at a small table in the back and once he sits down, an older woman with light brown hair that starting to gray brings them both a glass of water, a cup of coffee and pinches Josh's cheek.

"Well, well, honey! I haven't seen you in what feels like ages. Are you okay?" the sweet, tender voice questions.

"I'm good, Olive. Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, but I've been working," Josh replies with a happy smile.

"You fighting again?" Olive asks, her eyes widening with interest.

"No, not me. I'm training this guy right here. Liv, meet the newest fighter to join our family. This is Lucas. And Lucas, this is my honorary grandmother, Olive," Josh introduces as Lucas extends a hand and Olive immediately slaps his hand away and bends down to give him a big bear hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, dear," she smiles.

"You too," he responds softly and suddenly feels a sense of comfort in Olive's arms.

"Should I make him the special?" Olive wonders with a grin.

"That would be prefect! You're the best," Josh nods happily as Olive rushes off.

"She's nice," Lucas smiles as he looks around the restaurant.

"She really is and she's one of the sweetest, most caring people you will ever meet. And I'm sure you're wondering how I met her so the short answer is, one night after I lost a fight that would have put me closer into joining the league, Maya and I just drove around and found this place. Olive was so nice and we talked about my fight, my family and we just connected. I try to see her as much as I can and I when I do, I always try and bring the guys here so she can talk to them and give them that grandmotherly comfort. Now don't get me wrong, my parents and family are great, but my lifestyle isn't something they're necessarily fond of so I don't like to worry them and Olive is all for the drama and gossip, so it's great to have her support," Josh shares with a small chuckle as Lucas can totally see that Olive is definitely a hip and in-style older woman.

"Olive and your folks sound great. Thank you for bringing me here. I needed this," Lucas admits, feeling the urge to open up to Josh. And surprisingly to Riley too. Well, that's if she ever gives him a change again.

"Agreed! They both are pretty awesome and of course, feel free to visit Olive any time you need to talk to someone who's like family. And I know we're not super close, but we're getting there so I wanted I ask you something kind of personal," Josh advises and then turns serious.

"Sure. Ask anything you want," Lucas responds and hopes he doesn't regret it later.

"Um, okay. Do you have any family around?" Josh wonders in a soft tone.

"I only have my father and I think he's still alive, but to be honest, I haven't seen him in about eight years," Lucas utters with a dark stare.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Every kid needs their parents. I won't push further, but know that we're all here for you," Josh concludes as the food comes out from the kitchen and Olive's grinning like she just won the lottery.

Placed in front of the two guys are piping hot plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, lots of fruit and veggies, oatmeal, a few pancakes and a few slices of toast. "I call this the breakfast of champions. Eat up honey and I'm rooting for you," Olive cheers pinching Lucas' cheek before walking away.

The guys eat in silence, but it's not weird or stained like Lucas thought it might be. He actually likes the company and realizes he needs to suck up his fears and accept all the friendships that people have given him. It's a big step for him, but he knows it will only make things better in his crazy life.

After the meal, he chats with Olive for another half hour before hugging his new friend and the two leave with smiles on their faces and full and happy stomachs.

"Thanks for that. I needed a distraction more than I realized and Olive's my new favorite person," Lucas chuckles with a smile.

"I know, I agree and you're welcome. I know what you're going through. Keep us around and you'll always have people by your side. Now go home and rest up. I'll see you in a few hours," Josh smirks, patting Lucas' shoulder and then walks away, giving the guy space.

On the drive back to his apartment, Lucas is certain the fight will be the only thing on his mind, but once again, it isn't. He is still thinking about what Josh said and how funny Olive is. This is such a change for him and he's not sure what to think, but he likes the feeling of being more free and open.

The afternoon passes in a flash as he is now sitting in the locker room with his team, an official from the league and a reporter. He answers the reporter's questions as vaguely as possible, making them huff in irritation before leaving and then goes through all the medical assessments and gets cleared to fight. Perfect.

More guys from the gym come in and offer him encouragement and he shocked, but very thankful they're all here. He suddenly catches a quick glance of Maya leaving the room and immediately notices that Riley wasn't with her. It shouldn't bother him that she's not here as he quite bluntly told her that they couldn't see each other any more and that nothing was going on between them in the first place, but she promised him that she would always be there to support him. She should be here tonight considering this is his first major fight.

And now he acting like a wining toddler, great.

He needs to focus on the fight that will start his career, not the woman who seems to be invading his thoughts more often than not. He quickly clears his mind and then catches Josh's glance as it's like he can sense what he was thinking about because he walks over to him and whispers, "I'm sorry she's not here."

"It's cool. It was my fault anyways," he admits, shrugging his shoulders like it's not a big deal.

"Yeah, it is. But you can't think about that right now. You know Riley didn't take it personally and she cares about everyone. That's just her nature," Josh adds simply and guides Lucas out of the locker room and to the opening of the tunnel as the crowd is screaming and cheering loudly and it surprisingly gives him a push of adrenaline.

"You ready, kid?" BT asks, when he casually joins the two.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" he agrees as he starts bouncing up and down on his toes.

"You got this, Luke. Just remember what I taught and told you," BT says before the song, "Till I Collapse"comes blaring through the speakers and the screams intensify.

Lucas focuses on the moment and as soon as his song, "Remember the Name," starts playing, he enters the arena and there's no better feeling than this.

Both guys enter the ring with the referee laying at all the rules. "Hammer, Wrangler, no hits below the belt, behind the head or on the back. You're allowed an up to five minute break if the hit knocks you down or seriously off balance. No hitting your opponent if they're already down. And I expect a clean fight. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah," the Hammer growls as he's a little shorter than him but just as muscular.

"Yes," he finishes with a nod.

"Good. Go back to your corners and wait for the bell," the referee states and points professionally and quickly jumps down from the ring to talk with the judges.

Josh hands him a water bottle and BT starts massaging his shoulders and he starts visualizing the fight. Focus. Calm. Precision.

"You've got this, kid. Just remember everything we've done these past few week," BT whispers into his ear.

"We believe in you, Lucas. Fight like the beast we know you are," Josh says, giving him one last pat on the shoulder before the referee jumps back into the ring and both fighters meet in

ten center of the ring.

They fist bump and then the bell rings loudly, signaling the start of the fight. Neither guy takes the first shot and just circle around one another and just when Lucas thinks it's his chance to strike first, a fist comes flying at him and hits him right under the chin and causes him to fall back on his ass. As soon as he jumps back up, he knows the real fight has started and he attacks with a new burst of energy. But it doesn't do much good because his opponent is ready for him and every move he produces and when the five minutes is up, he knows he was horrible.

Professionally, he doesn't think negatively and focuses on the next round. Personally though, he wants to beat 'The Hammer's' ass.

It goes better the second time around, but he's still not at the level he wants to be at and he really needs to prove to everyone that he deserves to be here.

Finally during the third round he finds his stride and attacks 'The Hammer' with gusto, almost knocking him down. With one win in this fight, winning seems to be edging closer to his grasp, but he knows the second his opponent swings at him, he isn't pleased with what just happened and isn't willing to lose either.

The forth round seems to be the roughest. He can feel the bruises already forming on his body and he can still feel the sting on his cheek. But he isn't giving up. Both fighters' punches and attack are sloppy and their actual hits are only creating distance between the two, not knocking them down or out. Finally when a window of opportunity comes and Lucas notices his opponent is favoring one side, he doesn't think twice about hitting him where it hurts the most to finish this round so he can tie up the score.

"You're doing great, kid. How you feeling?" BT wonders as he hands Lucas a bottle of water and a towel.

"Eh," he replies, rolling his shoulders.

"Just hang in there, Luke. You're so close and you know what to do. You got this," BT encourages him as the bell goes off to end their break.

The two fighters meet in the center of the ring and duke it out for their last fight. Both are at the point of exhaustion and pain, but there's so much on the line, that neither is going to give up until they are the last one standing with the title of 'winner'.

Their punches are harder, but still sloppy and physically, you can just see both guys are losing patience. Lucas gets hit in the chin for the umpteenth time and he fires right back with multiple hits to 'The Hammer's' side and stomach, pushing him off balance, but neither is going down without giving it their all.

Just when the frustration is building to an all time high, Lucas quickly glances up to the sea of people in the stands and tries to draw energy from their enthusiasm, but nothing comes which is a little disheartening. He starts refocusing and putting all the energy he has left into the fight when he sees her. She's standing behind Maya and guys from the gym, trying hard not to be seen, but be knows it's her as they have this weird connection. She instantly catches his stare as she knows he's looking at her and gives him wink and nod. It's a simple gesture, not flirty by any means, but a sort of encouragement like, "You've got this", and that's all he needs to kick it up one more notch.

He glares darkly at his opponent, watching his every move very carefully while figuring out his attack and before 'The Hammer' can even land a hit on him, he dodges the first fist and starts attacking with everything he has. Hit after hit sends 'The Hammer' into a corner of the ring where he can't escape and Lucas takes this opportunity to defeat him once and fall sending the final blows to his stomach and cheek.

'The Hammer' falls to the ground with a hard thud and the referee quickly kneels down to start the countdown. When he reaches eight with no movement, the crowds erupt in loud screams and cheers and Lucas briefly catches Riley's happy smile and thumbs up before disappearing through the crowd.

Everyone seems happy with the match and win. Well almost everyone. Two gentlemen, both tall, muscular and serious stare down at the ring and watch the celebration.

"Well, well, well, would you fucking look at that," the slightly taller guy with blond hair sneers. "Looks like our buddy Matthews is still as popular as before. It's bad enough that he won the motherfucking title, but now he's coaching and his moronic student wins?"

"Matthews was always a cocky S.O.B," the other guy with jet black hair grunts with hatred.

"Well, D, I think it's time we show Mathews how real champions rule the world, don't you think?" the blonde responds with an evil grin.

"Oh fuck yeah. Mathews is going to be in for a ride," the dark hair man agrees.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Once again, I'm sorry for the super late update. I also apologize for the language at the end.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
